The Hero and The Villain
by gianahennelly
Summary: When Katsuki was taken by the villains he met a girl that was both breathtaking and intense, now weeks later she is still on his mind. After one fateful morning on his jog, he runs into her and finds that the feeling he has for her at mutual. But with her begin a villain will be able to keep his relationship with her together as the others find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero and The Villian

Chapter 1 The Start

Katsuki POV

 _As his cloak of shadows fell from my vision, I saw nothing but an empty bar, the smell of pine wood from the bar filtered into my nose. But there is no one here, or at least that's what I thought till I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up._

 _It is like an early warning system that I am truly grateful for, too bad it did me no good when that creep took me. Damn all of these fuckers. "Whoever the fuck is out there, show yourself I'm not in the mood for games."_

 _With each word that I spoke, I could feel the warmth of my hands heating up as my whole body seemed to be drenched in sweat. But no one said a word there wasn't even a single sound of movement in the air. Just the sound of giggling. "You're so hot but you would be hotter covered in blood."_

 _The innocent yet crazy voice drift into my ears bouncing and echoing off the empty walls as I felt someone's gently carting their hand through my hair. "So soft" Her voice seemed almost memorized and filled with childlike wonder as she moved out of the shadows._

 _The girl that stood in front of me isn't anyone that I knew but the gold shimmer of her blond hair caught my eyes. Detracting me from the sadistic yet playful grin she had on her face. Is this all a game to her is she that psycho._

 _Before I could get another word out she straddles my legs giving me a playful grin as a knife slowly slid out of her yellow cardigans pocket. Her light gray skirt lifted ever so slightly as she grinds slowly into me._

 _But I'm way too absorbed in her gaze to vent register what is going on. Her golden reminded me of dragons. The way that her pupils were slitten and the fire that seemed to glow in her eyes. All of it is just o breathtaking no matter how much of a crazy bitch she is. Her ample breast, and even though I couldn't see her ass I could feel it and damn, she is hot._

 _But she is also a nut like batshit crazy should be locked up in an asylum crazy. Who the hell wants to see someone covered in blood._

 _I stared wide eyes at her, truly lost for words as she inched her lips closer to mine. She is so close that I could smell her, the sweet scent of rose filled my nose as her lips quirked into a mischievous grin._

 _But before she could do a single thing the bar was illuminated with a light as a soft golden light filled the room. Making her even more gorgeous as the other villains walked in. Each of them taking in the situation with varying degrees of shock and confusion._

 _But the guy with the hands, his dusting red eyes seemed to watch the both of us intently as he spoke. "Join us in taking down the corrupted hero society you love so much, as you can see there are some perks"_

I could hear the buzzing of my alarm clock, the high pitched beeping driving me crazy so early in the morning as my head began to pound. My muscles were tightly wound from my flashback but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I am thinking about this.

That was a couple of weeks ago and here I am still hung up on that girl, she is insane, she wanted to kill my idiot classmates. In all aspect, she is a crazy bitch that should be locked up. I'm sure that if I saw her I could fly into a rage and try to kill her.

But here I am at 7 in the morning thinking about her, dreaming about that night, the night that she almost convinced me to join the villain. In all that craziness I couldn't deny the attraction that I had with her. But I thought that it would fade with time. But my dreams about her are becoming more frequent.

"Bakugo! Bro are you up?" I groaned as I slowly rolled onto the right side of my bed, my whole body protesting as I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright sunlight filtering through the cracks of my red curtains. Dorm life sucked I couldn't get away from these idiots.

"YO if you don't answer we are coming in." I groaned and slowly shifted in the bed groaning as my body hit a cold patch of the sheets.

I did my best to ignore Kirishima loud and cheery voice this morin. But as I swung me ft over the bed I could hear this little voice in my mind saying blow off homeroom and sleep.

My feet hit the floor with a light thud as the cold hardwood floors chilled my feet to the bone as I shuffle lifeless across the floor. Slowly making my way to the closet.

I tried my best it ignore the sun as I slipped into my closet grabbing a black shirt and a pair of loose-fitting shorts. It's about time that I went for my morning run.

I slipped on my bright red running shoes, taking in the sight of my black laces as I slowly tied my shoes, trying my best not to lean back into the bed and fall back to sleep. What is wrong with sleeping the day away. I groaned under my breath as I made my way to the door. I know why I'll dream of her.

I gripped my black and red headphones off of my black end table that also housed a lamp and my alarm clock before moving toward the door. My hand gripping around the golden nob as I heard whispers on the other side of the door. I knew the voices they were Kirishima and that little shit Deku.

He didn't even deserve to be here, he didn't have any power on his own, he owed any success he made to All Might, the little shit. If you can't make it here on your own power and your own merits then you don't deserve to be here.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Deku's concerned voice made it way through the thick oak door as I heard Kirishima laugh light-heartedly. "I don't know what you mean, he hates mornings that's all."

A grin took over my face as I shoved the door open starling the both of them as I slipped my black headphones into ears. The sound of an awesome guitar solo filled my ears as I jogged down the stairs and out of the building.

I couldn't hear it but I could tell that the brightly colored birds were singing happily in the trees, as the cool fall air whipped up the crisp red and brown leaves into small tornadoes. It is all very peaceful, as I jogged silently on the bustling city street. That when I saw something out of the corner of my eyes.

At first, it was just a side profile, but as I stopped in front of my favorite bookstore, I could see it in the reflection. A girl in a yellow cardigan and a gray skirt that stopped at her upper thigh. A sweet smile graced her lips as her golden eyes looked me over.

I spun sharply on my heels to see her eyes lit up as she looked me over with newfound enthusiasm. I did the same only this time I noticed that there was glint of metal in her pocket. When did this girl not carry knives? "Katsuki right, but Deku calls you Kaachan. Lame I think I'll call your Kat for short. So what's up kitty Kat."

I growled lowly under my breath as my face turn bright pink as people stopped to watch us interact. Dammit. I gripped tightly on her sweater-clad arm before dragging her into a dark alley. Pushing her roughly up a brick wall as I close the distance between us.

Our boides pressed tightly against each other, as she gave me this devious smile, her eyes light up with the prospect of us being this close. Our lips inches from each other lightly brushing up against each other. Everytime that she leaned in.

"T **he fuck is wrong with you. I should fucking kill you, you stupid bitch, what the fuck are you doing fucking following me like that.** " I growled angrily at her as I tried to force venom and hate into my voice.

But as she looked at me, wide eyes and confusion on her face, like any other teenage girl who is getting yelled at. I found it hard to be mad at her, and as my heart sped up thanks to our close proximity I knew that I'm in trouble.

"I just wanted to see you, Kat, is that wrong." Her plump pink lips turn in a cute little pout as she looked me over. I sighed heavily backing away from her, I couldn't trust myslef around her. She is a villain and I couldn't forget that. This had to be some kind of plot, to kidnap me again.

"Yeah, we are opposite sides plus in case you forget you kidnap me a couple of weeks ago, ruining my summer training. Not fucking cool." She frowned deeply at me before taking a few cautious steps forward.T he way that she move almost made it seemed like she was dancing.

"Sorry don't be mad, I just wanted to come to see you, I had so much fun those weeks ago and I know that you did too." I groaned under my breath as I turned my head away. Watching people walk by in swarms and every once in awhile they would look down the alley to the two of us.

Fear filled their eyes like they were afraid for this crazy bitches life. The fuck she is the villain, not me."Come on what the harm in the two of us hanging out." I felt a growl build in my throat as I shoved her against the wall. I had both her thin wrist in my rough grasp within seconds as I squeezed a little too tightly, forcing a throat means to leave her lips.

As I look into her golden eyes I could see this submissiveness that I hadn't really seen before. Sure people roll over when they see me coming, but it was different with her, underneath that look of submissiveness was a look of lust and hunger. Not fear like with others.

"Fine but only for a little bit I have to head back to the dorms and shower before class." I can't believe I just said that but it is so worth it.

I watched her face light up with a brilliant smile that shines bright than the early morning sun. But I had to keep my guard up, I had to be cautious, one minute she is just another teenage girl the next she is trying to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Like A Date?

Himko POV

At any moment it felt like my heart would burst from joy, I had not been able to get Katsuki out of my mind since that night. The way that his eyes lit up with fiery defiance even though he knew that it was a hopeless situation.

I love a man that could stand on his own without fear, and even now as the cool air whipped up my hair around I couldn't help but stare in amazement at Katuski. His ash blond hair ruffled lightly in the wind as I reach my hand out.

The softness of his hair surprised me, so gentle and smooth. I carted my finger lightly hitting his scalp he let out a low throaty groaned in pleasure. Though I could tell that she was trying his best not to enjoy it.

"Knock it off people are looking at us." I could tell that he was forcing himself to sound angry but in the warmth of the fall sun with the sound of the city as a background, I found it hard to even be the slightest bit upset that he isn't enjoying himself like I am.

"Come on." He moves gently into the crowd, blending in effortlessly, I thought that I was going to get lost in this tide of people. But a rough and calloused hand grabbed my waist tightly as he pulled me close to his chest. I felt my heart stop as my face lit up with both embarrassment and joy.

"Don't ahead of yourself...I just don't want you getting lost and then hunting me down later." His voice sounds gruff and indifferent but I could tell that he was sorry I could pull away. Good, he felt the same way this was going to be so much fun teasing him.

I leaned in closer to his side soaking in his warming and ignore the sweat that drenched his shirt. I was so absorbed in him that I hadn't even noticed that he had said something to me in a rather irritated voice.

I looked up shocked taking in my surrounding for the first time since we had started moving. Lightly painted brown walls surround me as the smell of robust coffee fill my nose.

Along with the smell of pastries and laughter from tables. The coffee shop was filled to the brim with smiling people. As I turned to look at Katsuki, he was glaring down at me. His red eyes slightly angry a he looked away turning back to the lady at the front counter.

I'll take a coffee black with lots of sugar. You can get her a french vanilla iced coffee with whipped cream.

I looked up in shock I didn't think that he had a sweet tooth he came off as the kind of thing that like bitter things. Not to mention that what he orders me sounded delicious.

But he shrugged it off like it was no big deal and towed me off to the pickup line. I watched him reach into the slim pocket of his shorts and pull out a dark blue credit card. I stare in shock and amazement as this sly and smug grin formed on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I stuttered and l look down at my fee, as this cocky and arrogant air took over his body. I couldn't let me throw me off of my game. Damn get it together Himko you're supposed to be teasing him keeping him on his toes, not the other way around.

"No reason hot stuff I just didn't figure you would have a sweet tooth that's all." I flipped a strand of my golden hair out of my face as Katsuki smug laughter filter into the air. Making the faint blush on my face grow bigger. "You two make a cute couple."

I looked up to see a brunette with shining purple eyes staring at us. I smile wide as her adoring tone like she was jealous of me. Katsuki, on the other hand, seemed to stun for words.

"Thanks, we get that all the time and that right babe?." I lightly jabbed his ribs light as this amused grin took over my face.

But Katsuki didn't say a word he just seemed to shell-shocked to move let alone say something. I giggled lightly as I tugged lightly on his arms as I grabbed my coffee and he grabbed his. It didn't take long for us it makes it back on the bustling streets of the city. The loud beeping and yelling as traffic got to hold up always bugged me.

Katsuki, on the other hand, seemed more as the ease with the sounds, his bright red eyes mellowing in their angry fury as he pulled me off onto the lush green grass of one of the few parks this city had.

He collapsed gently on the bench pulling me down with him. But instead of landing in the cold hard bitch I land perfectly in Katsuki lap. I leaned close into his chest relishing the moment as he let out the content sigh sipping his coffee lightly.

"We shouldn't be doing this you're a villain, I'm a hero this shouldn't happen but I can't get you outta my head." I giggled at his nervous and worried tone. Did he think that I would reject him?

"No one has to know, you know." He laughs light hardly like a genuine laugh before gulping down more of his coffee.

I watched as the bird swooped down from branch to branch as the sung like they didn't have a single care in the world. The happy chirping filtered into the air as a sweet melodic sound danced with the wind. As their sweet song filled the park putting my whole body at ease as I leaned further into Katsuki. Just sitting in the comfortable silence.

This is perfect and the fact that neither of us has to talk and could just enjoy each other's presence is just further proof that we are made for each other. His fiery temperature and my crazy outburst.

"Yeah so uh…..how about you and me go on a date say Friday night. Till then we can hang or whatever" He tried to play it off like he didn't care, but I knew that he is anxious to hear my answer.

I shifted my head so that I could make eye contact with him, his determined gaze meet my wide-eyed stare. Did he really just ask me out?

"Like a date, date? Just the two of us" He laugh lightly before pulling me closer wrapping his arms lightly around my waist as some guy walked by and watched the two of us.

"Yes, of course, that sounds perfect." He laughed getting ready to say something when he got caught off by the ringing in his pocket.

As he pulled it out of his pocket, I took the first sip of my ice coffee. The sweet vanilla scent fills my nose as the light fluffy whip cream hit my lips. Lighting up my taste buds as the sweet taste filled my mouth in a fiery explosion.

Exploding with flavor from the vanilla flavoring and the sweet surge that was drizzled over the whipped cream and laid at the bottom of the coffee.

"Shit! Just stall, I still got to take a shower and get to homeroom. Tell him that there was an accident in the city or something…..The fuck should I know Kirishima just make something up."

I could hear how irritated he sound as he slammed his phone shut, as he cursed loudly under his breath. He lifted up both of us to our feet before throwing his cup in the nearest trash bin.

"I gotta to go I'm like an hour late to class. I'll see you at some point before Friday right?" I watched his eyes light up with worry.

He is just too cute for words, I nodded my head at his smug grin returns to his face."Good. Later" He gave me a light peck on the cheek before using his explosion to propel him through the air disappearing from sight within seconds. As soon as he was gone I busted out into a fit of excited squeals. God, what am I going to wear?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 You're Late

Kirishima POV

I could hear the sound of soft breathing on the other line of the phone and I knew that it wasn't Bakugo. Could he have been blowing off class to hang out with someone? No way this is Bakugo we are talking about.

I scoffed at my own idiotic thought there is no way that Bakugo would blow off his superhero training to hang out with the guys. I'm sure that he has a good reason for all of this. But as my shoulder slump, I felt stuck in a lake of cement. The hell kind of lie could I make up that fools EH.

I sighed heavily as I walked casually into the room, causing all the head of the classroom to snap up at attention. Each one of me giving me this disappointed stare as if they were expecting to see Bakugo.

As I turned my stare to the front of the classroom I could see Iida passing back and forth so fast that he was nothing more than a khaki and blue blur. I could hear him mumbling lividly under his breath. How this behavior is unbecoming of the students of UA.

Man no matter what lies I came up with there was no way that Bakugo is getting out of this. I turn my nervous red gaze to Aizawa who was nonchalantly leaning back in his chair. I could tell by his relaxed posture that he wasn't too wound up.

"Sir I just got off the phone with Bakugo on his morning jog there was a theft at a nearby store. The police cut off the area and made anyone that was near the villain at the time stay and make a statement. He just got back to the dorm he should be here soon."

Nervous and cautious whisper entered the silent air as I hear my fellow classmates shifting in their seats. Even Iida stop the fast and furious movements to stare at me wide eye. His arrow like eyebrows was raised to the very top of his head as he glares angrily at me.

"How do we know that Bakugo isn't just lying to get out of his punishment." I sighed heavily that is exactly what he's doing...that I am doing really but it's not like I could come out and say it. My whole body felt on edge as my skin tingled with nervous energy. "Shut your fucking face!"

I heard Bakugou's angry bellow before I had seen him, his usually tense and unwelcoming presence, seemed a little-laid back. Like he had finally got something off of his plate and had more room to relax. Could it have been the reason that he is late?

Any other day he would go for his morning run and be in the class, showered and changed before anyone else. Yet here he is, his ash blond hair dripping wet from both sweat and the water from his shower.

His baggy pants hang a little lower than usual and his angry and stoic body posture seemed to be more agitated than anything else. There really is something wrong. "Watch yourself Bakugo it's bad enough that you are late take your seat. You have detention by the way."

He snarled angrily but knew better cause a fight, he trudged over to his seat before collapsing deep into the chair, resting his head on his open right palm.

While his tan skin gleaned in sweat, I sighed heavily and took my own seat ignoring the stares of my classmates. The way that their gaze probed my mind made me feel like the knew that I was lying.

After the events of this morning, class progress normally, will not normally but uneventful, it was weird. Every time that I looked over at Baugo he still had that intimidating aura that made you too terrified of approaching him.

In fact, he seemed more wounded up today than any other day but whenever I looked at his usually searing red gaze. All I saw was someone that was miles away. Every time I looked at him he was staring blankly out the window towards the city. I could tell he was deep in thought but it wasn't usual Bakugo behavior.

So at lunch, I marched straight up to him, he had taken a window seat and is doing his best to blow off the others at the table far off in the corner. The cautious and curious glances follow him every he went.

I could tell that it is getting under his skin as I collapsed in the chair directly in front of him. I could see he had spicy curry on the rise.

But he hadn't even made a move to eat it, the white jasmine rice stained brown and getting soggy with each moment that passed by. If there was one thing that I learned from eating lunch with him. Is that he like super spicy and sweet foods. Yet sitting next to him is an untouched strawberry shake with whipped cream.

"Dude, what is up with you? I covered for you and you haven't said one word to me?" I couldn't keep the anger of my voice as he grinned evilly at me. His voice came out outraged and vindictive as he spoke to me in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah a lot of good that did me, I still got detention," I growled angrily there is no way that he is going to blame me for his problems. I felt fire burning in the pits of my stomach as I tipped my head down so that he was the only one that could hear me. White hot anger built in my throat coiling as I spoke each word. "The hell was I supposed to do, no lie would make up for you being 30 minutes late to class. You should accept that this is all your fault and stop blaming me!"

He snarled widely slamming his hand on the table causing a small explosion in abrupt in the air. "FUCK YOU Kirishima!" He stood up angrily before turning to look at our fellow classmates. His eyes seemed drowned to Deku but he spoke to the whole class.

His voice menacing and borderline murderous. "The next person that gawks at me like I'm a two head animal is going to die."

With those terrifying and threatening words, he stormed out of the cafeteria leaving us all star stuck and confused. However, it didn't take Mina and Sero long to run over to me. Since the sports festival, each of us has gotten close to Bakugo.

By that I mean he doesn't hate our guts since we helped him make a wicked come back. Mina's golden eyes look me over quickly before she finally spoke. "What did you say to him? You know the smallest thing can make him blow up." I frowned heavily at her as Sero joined on the blame Kirishima bandwagon.

"Seriously dude that is a dumb move on your part." I laughed harshly before turning to look at the two of them than the large square table off to the side that housed our classmates.

The smell of strawberry and curry fill my nose forcing a headache to abrupt in my mind. As I turn back to look at them, Denki was busy ripping apart Bakugo's food.

"I'm not the one that put him in a bad mood, he has been like that since his morning run and all of you stalking him with your eyes ain't helping. I don't know what wrong with him but I know that it's not my fault so don't go blaming me."

I sighed heavily before eating my food and heading back to the room only to find that Bakugo was lurking deep in his chair. As he turned to look at me his eyes seemed more focused than they had all day. I might have considered that a good thing if they weren't burning with hatred.

The rest of the day progress and final class was over, as the other rushed out of their chairs. Talking up a storm as they planned what they were going to do tonight. I noticed Bakugo wasn't even bothered to get up.

He sat still staring down at his phone as he started to pull some textbooks out. I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out when I remembered that he had detention.

Maybe it will mellow him out god knows that he has been way too uptight lately, really he has been that way since the whole villain attack. Maybe he was still harping on it because he felt that it was his fault All Might lost his powers. But as I walked out I could hear Aizawa lecturing Bakugo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Detention?

Katsuki POV

You had to be kidding me who the hell gave a fuck if I was late to homeroom it's just homeroom it's not like we learn anything in homeroom anyway. This is totally bullshit, I grumbled under my breath as my vision started to blur as I stared blankly at some trig question.

They were relatively easy but after staring at X's and Y's for the better part of 2 hour I was too tired to think probably. I closed my eyes as a wave of nausea ran over me. I'm starving I wanted to get some dinner take a hot shower and sleep this strange day off.

I still can't believe that I have feelings for a villain and not only do I have feelings for her I am actually asked her out on a date. This friday no less which mean that I couldn't cause any trouble beauce if I had to cancel on her I knew that she would be mad at me.

I don't know why, but that seemed worse then getting yelled at by anyone else. I mean really what the hell is happening to me. The buzzing noise of the fluorescent lights drove me crazy.

But asshole eraserhead refused to let me use headphones. He said that it would simply distract me from doing my works.

Which is bullshit I get =much more work done when I'm listen to music then I do when I'm not. A heavy sight left my lisp forcing my shoulders to slump as it felt like my whole body was going to deflate at any moment.

The smell of mildew paper filled nose as I leaned further into my hard wooden chair, my whole body aches from sitting here for two long hours. This is literally torture how much longer am I going to be forced to stay here.

"You may go" I looked up an I hear the exhausted voice of my dick of a homeroom teacher. I watched as yellow sleeping bag that looked like a humanoid worm stare blankly at me. The ceppy and exhausted face of my teacher stares back at me. His eyes void of any emotion.

I sucked in a breath of relief as I threw all my books into my bag and jogged out of the building in time to feel the cold air hit my abnormally hot skin, the heat of the classroom was suffocating and finally getting to catch a breath is nice. I look toward the sky, the night black sky matched the glowing moon perfectly.

While the stars twinkled behind the moon silently, it is a perfect landscape and I wanted to enjoy it. But I knew that if I went back to the dorms now whatever night that I had left would be gone. I groaned slightly as I started to make my way to the city .

Sure I could have used my quick to fly through the sky in a matter of as I walked to the sound of chirping grasshoppers and the window blew crisp smelling leave around.

I was glad I decided to walk, even the bustling and hustling sounds of the city put me at ease. Kirishima likes to say that anything that might be considered loud or annoying to someone else is calming to me.

I laughed at myself as guilt weaved its way into my heart, damn I would have to apologize for being a ass to him later. But after the confusing morning I had I was in no mood to get yelled at our questioned by anyone.

"Why the long face Kat?" I shudder at the stupid pet name but the smile that rose to my face was genuine no matter how much I wished that it would just disappear. I turned around spinning sharply on my heels only to be met with golden eye girl looking at me.

But instead of her usual outfit, she had on a flowing red dress, crimson red, my favorite color. It stopped at the upper part of her thigh with a slit in the middle of the dress. Showing just the right about of cleavage as I smiled wide at her. I noticed that her hair wasn't in their usual messy buns.

Her golden long hair flowed down her back as she gave me an arrogant smile even though she knew that I was checking her out. She didn't seem to mind, any other girl would have flipped on me. But she just stood there, this smug air wrapping around her. Like she knew that she was hot and didn't mind if people gawked.

"What wrong you look exhausted? Hard day being a hero?" Her lips jokingly mocked the word hero so I didn't take offense as she grinned at me before skipping on. I smiled and followed after her gripping her thin waist as I pulled her into my side as I caught some dick staring at her. "You could say that I have been stuck in detention till about 10-minute ago."

She laughed then frowned at me like she was confused on the whole concept of dentition. "Why?" I shrugged my shoulder I didn't really get it myself but as we walked passed a ramen shop. I felt my whole body erupt into one big hunger pang.

"Come on." Before she could say a word I dragged her into a the ramen shop. The smell of fish stock and pork filled the air a drool accumulated in my mouth.

As I walked a little further into the store I was hit with harsh and blinding lights that were giving me a serious headache. "Take any seat you like I will be there in a moment" The sweet melodic sound of a young girl voice filled my ears as I stumble into a soft and plush red booth.

But my back was on fire as tendrils of pain shot up and down my spine, sitting in a hard wooden chair for that long really is torture. "What's wrong?" I looked up to see that golden eyes were staring intently at me, sitting across from me. The only thing that I could focus on was her plump juicy red lips.

"Nothing it's just that I didn't catch your name." She giggled lightly as the waitress started to make her way over to us. "Himko Toga don't forget it hot stuff." I laugh at her fertility tone just the waitress came over. Her kind luminous green eyes looked over me then Himko before giving us both a friendly smile.

"Can I start you off with something to drink." I know my head before turning my cocky gaze to Himko giving her one last sly smile before turning my attention to the waitress. Her thick black hair tied back in a neat bun as she gave me a pleasant smile. "Strawberry shake with extra whipped cream."

She looked at me shocked for a moment like she had never seen someone eat ramen and a shake before. But she nodded her head before trying her polite smile to Himko. As she spoke to the waitress I found it hard to believe that this is the same crazy girl that wanted to cut me up a couple of weeks ago because she thought that I would look better that way.

"Hey give me your phone." I looked up from my thoughts to see that Himko had a pale hand pushed out towards me. Her hand was open and facing upward so that I was looking at her palm.

I looked at her confused for a moment before digging deep into my pocket before feeling the cold metal around my finger. As I handed her the phone I watch her finger type rather quickly before a beeping sound started to go off next to her.

As she handed me back her phone I could see her pulling out a black and red smartphone, looking at message before sending one right back. I was just about to ask her who she was texting when my phone went off. A kissing emoji popped up the neck to a name. the emoji pop up on my screen forced a bellowing laughter to leave my lips as my smug tone entered the air.

"You just couldn't wait to get my number huh." I watched as a blush turned her entire face a candy apple red. As she sutured to make a comeback, all I could think was that this is a perfect night.

 _Hours later_

As we like silently through the city I stopped at the same park that we were at early, simply listening to the sound of the city as people argued and horns sound really didn't reach my ears though. At the moment I was absorbed in the sight of the star-filled sky. It had turned a light twilight blue thanks to all the lights coming from the city.

"Come on" I patted the lush green grass before laying my jacket on the grown for Himko before pulling up both down to the grass. As our skin touches, I noticed that her skin is ice cold.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were cold." I pulled Himko close to me, tucking her head under my chin as she sighed contently in my arms.

"I didn't want it ruin the good time." I laugh and kisses the top of her head gently before looking up toward the sky watching as the stars twinkle above us. I let out my own content sigh that matched Himko's. The pain that was held in my back has been long forgotten.

At this moment nothing could be better nothing could ruin it, sure in the morning, it was pretty shitty but now that I lay here in the grass stargazing. I realize that there was more to life than training to be the best. Taking a deep breath simply watching the stars with Himko in my arms seem like the best thing in the world.

Her hand pressed firmly on my chest as her golden hair spilled over her shoulders hitting my chest. Her golden eyes stared into the very depths of my soul causing my breath to hitch as I stared back.

She had his doe eyes look that I had never seen before."This is perfect" I laugh and nodded my head as she tipped her head in close, our lips brushing up against each other as a volt of electricity hit my body.

As my body heated up from the close proximity, one thought ran in my mind, _screw it._ I learned in close bridging the gap between our lips as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, demanding entrance. That she gave up willing with a soft moan. I laugh softly as I used my arms to prop myself up.

As my tongue explored every inch of her sweet warm mouth, her hands traced the outline of my abs as her right hand carted through my hair pulling lightly on my roots as I bit her bottom lip causing her to moan out with equal part of pleasure and pain as my tongue ran over the cut to sooth the pain.

As I pulled away I painted heavily her hot breath hit my skin, her tongue leaving trails of fire up and down my neck. I growled lowly as she began to suck hard. I groaned heavily as I threw her under me.

As our eyes made contact the lust filled in her golden gaze is enough to make me lose all retired as I ripped her soaking wet under off. As I lower my head I got a surprised squeal of delight in return.

As I slid a slow long finger into her soaking west floods as an airy moan erupted into the air. My tongue dart in and out of her warm wet floods, slow at first but as I added my ring finger.

I picked up the pace as my tongue hit her G-spot forcing her to moan over and over again until I felt her walls started to tighten around me. I pull away quickly keeping her from cumming as a vindictive smile from red on my face as she whimpered with need.

"Please don't stop."Her raspy voice was cut off sharply as I crashed my lips down on her, her salty sweet cum dripped into her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. All the while her hand dipped low to my waistband. Working her hands into my pants, I felt her vice grip as she jerks me a few times.

My pants became unbearably tight as she hands fumbled with the belt yanking my clothes till my pants were left abandoned at my ankles. This need, this desire to be fucked resonated deep in her golden eyes as she all bet begged me to fuck her. As she whimpers my name, I thrust deep into her long and hard.

By the time that we were done her face was flush pink as she rest her head in the crook of my neck. I sighed content and relaxed, the days stress drifted from my body as I hid my face in her soft rose smelling golden hair. "You know that we can't stay here like this right? It's only a matter time till someone will walk by."

She laughed sadly before nodding her head. "I know that, do you know what time it is?" I groaned heavily as this heaviness set into my limbs as I collapsed on the cold ground. Shifting slightly so that I could sleep my boxers and my pants back on before grabbing my phone out of my back pocket.

My eyes widen in shock as I noticed that it was 1 in the morning, then I noticed it, there were at least 10 missed calls from my mom and another 30 from the school. God, I am so dead.

I jumped up as I turn to look at Himko who was laying peaceful on the ground. At the moment she was slipping her underwear into her purse as she looked at me expectantly. "Its 1 in the morning."

Her eyes widen as she got up slipped her shoes on and handing me my jacket. "You need to go, I need to go I'm so dead. Bye Kat text me later." She kissed my lips before running off to gods knows where. "I'm so dead." I felt my hands heat up with anticipation and fear an I flew through the air.

The ice cold air forcing chills down my spine as I could see class 1-A's dorms in the night, glowing up light a Christmas tree. God they didn't wake everyone to come to look for me did they. Please tell me that isn't happening. I groaned lowly as I landed right in front of the dorms. I slowly made my way into the building only to be blinded by the harsh lights.

I had gotten so used to the darkness of the park that I couldn't even see, I slammed my eyes shut as I stumbled into something. Whatever it was fell at the ground with a large crash as someone groaned in response.

"The hell man, where have you been? What on earth is on your neck?" Dammit, Himko you gave me a hickies. Then again she has just many on her neck if not more.

As my eyes blinked rapidly the common room became more clear as I noticed Kirishima was sitting on the couch next to an exhausted looking Denki. But my eyes were drawn to Aizawa who was giving me the 3rd degree.

Thank god that they only woke up the guys I didn't need the girls bitching at me while I got my ass handed to me. "Where have you been, you disappear and leave the rest of us to run around freaking out"

I scoffed at Aizawa authoritarian voice he is not going to ruin my night or morning? Whatever! I had a great time with Himko and he isn't going to ruin it for me. "Shut the fuck up. I'm going to bed fuck off."

I stumbled off to my room, not once looking back, even as I collapsed on my bed I could hear the heavy footsteps of my dorm mates and my teacher as they tried to get into my room. Good luck with that I locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 4 Days and Counting!

Himko POV

Their glares were penetrating as each of them tried to figure out where I had been, but at the present moment, their cold gazes were drawn to the large purple whelp on my throat. I tried my best to hide it but it's pretty hard to do when I had to run from the park to here.

I looked around the bar watching Twice spoke to himself and Dabi leaned firmly against the wall not saying a word but his judging stare spoke volumes. He hated me and is clearly distrusted. Not that I care but I should have stopped at my apartment before coming here.

All my nerves were standing on end as Tomura slowly stalked into the room his shoulders slumped as warp guy behind him. Tomura has this murderous stare that seemed to rip holes throughout my body.

But the warp guy, Kurogiri I couldn't tell what he thought of me, it was hard to read the situation when you could see his stupid face. There was nothing there but shadows he couldn't have to know how inconvenient that is for me.

"You missed the mission, you're lucky that Dabi and Twice were able to make up for your absence and what the hell is that on your neck." I laugh nervously as I felt an uneasy sloppy smile take over my face as I look down at my hands.

"A dog bit my throat." I looked back toward my feet when I hear Tomura shifting towards me. I felt my hand dart to my back as my fingers curled around the cold steel of one of my ring daggers. With each step that he took, I felt my whole body stand on end as adrenaline course through my veins.

"Strange look more like the marks of a horny teenager, what do you think Compress, Dabi, Twice do you think making up for Toga's failure because she wanted to get laid is alright with you." I hear Twice say yes before another voice said I was disgusting. I just wanted the slit their ugly throats.

This manic anger an energy filled my bones as I thought about the perfect night I had is now ruined by these dicks. They weren't going to slut shame me it's not like I needed to be there they could handle it.

"I don't personally care, I'm glad that the crazy bitch didn't come with us, it meant that for once I could work in peace." As I looked up I could see this deadly look in Dabi's eyes telling me that he didn't mean a single word that he said. He was outraged, that he had to make up for the slack but he didn't say that to Tomura. Why?

Tamura's cold voice cut through me as his arrogant tone, made me want to cover him in blood. "Next time you think about getting fucked over the mission, I'll turn to you to dust." I snarled widely at him before stomping out of the room. I hadn't seen it, but at some point, Dabi slipped out

I jogged out into the cool air only to see Dabi pulling his hood up, slowly making his way down the street. "Wait" I listened to the sound of his faint footsteps as the moon gleamed over the head. "I'm sorry for missing the mission but I'm confused. You obviously were upset for me ditching out, so why didn't you voice your discontent. You could have gotten rid of me."

Dabi took in a deep breath as he glared at me, his light blue eyes lit up with both rage and questions. But instead of saying something, he let out a large sigh as he began to walk, off simply waving a hand over his shoulder. "No real reason just thought it is boring without your brand of crazy around."

I stood there shocked in place for a moment before running off to my apartment, as I walked into the silent black hallways my night with Katsuki played in my mind over and over again. My lips tingle with excitement as I tried to stifle a moan that is slowing building in my throat.

I made my way through the silent halls and up the wooden steps, ignore the smell of pine and the thin layer of dust that laid for the furniture. I focused all my effort on staying awake long enough to collapse on my bed.

As I made it to a large black door I smile to myself as I pushed the golden nob till the door swung open reliving my room. I didn't really take in anything but my plush queen size bed that was aching, begging for me to jump in on it.

Goodbye world, I'm a going to have the longest nap of my life and by the time that I wake up, I'm sure that it will be late in the afternoon. I took in a deep breath as I slowly drifted off into a deep pit of darkness. With Katsuki smug smile fluttering into my mind as my eyes slowly close. 4 days and counting till our official date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Parent Teacher Conference

Katsuki POV

"Bro get up! Katsuki get out of bed!" I heard loud and forceful Kirishima as I groaned slightly in frustration as I rolled onto my back. He's married and pointed glare bore deep into me as he pointed to the phone laying next to me. "Your mom has been called you none stop, it woke up me."

My throat felt drier than the Sahara desert as I nodded my head as I gently rubbed the corner of my eyes with my balled up fist. I could hear Kirishima moving to walk out of the room. This is the best time to do it, I felt my throat crack as I spoke. "Wait for Kirishima."

I hear the abrupt stop of movements as I opened my eyes to see his bright red hair laying down instead of its usual spiky manner. His red eyes were glazed over with exhaustion as I smiled gently at him. "Sorry, not just for waking you up, but for my asshole like behaviors yesterday. It was a rough morning"

As I spoke I couldn't help but be shocked at how apologetic that I sounded, I meant for the apology to sound all stoic like I didn't care that he was angry with me. But you could even hear the guilt in my voice, man this is way too early. But as Kirishima gave me this wild grin he nodded his head happily before running out of the room.

Once I heard the slamming of his door, I rolled onto my back staring blankly at the white ceiling for a moment by simply counting the tiles when I gripped my phone. A picture of my mother popped up on my scream. Her angry red gaze sent a cold chill down my spine.

She is going to kill me I just know it, especially if she sees this hickey on my neck, I moan in fear as I hit the bright green answer sound of yelling and arguing played in the background as my father tried to calm her down. Did she not noticed that I had answered the phone.

I wonder how many times she has called since yesterday, I moaned lightly as I rolled onto my side curling up into a comfortable ball before letting out a tired sigh. "Ma hurry up In exhausted and its…" I looked up momentarily from my phone not see red blinking numbers appearing on my alarm clock. Its 6 in the fucking morning.

I tried to keep my voice down to a hushed whisper as I spoke again "Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning anyway?" I felt the cold hands of dread grip my heart as she took a deep breath like she does getting ready to yell till my ear drum burst.

"You are asking me what I'm doing you little brat, what is this I hear about your one being half an hour late to class and then getting detention. At which you went out but then never made it back to dorms. By the time that you did, it was what time exactly?"

Her shrieking tone would have been performed to her calm motherly tone that I'm getting right now. I'm sure that if I was at the house right now. She would have come barging in my room with both hands on her hips as she gave me one of her, you're so dead stares.

I rolled my eyes as my eyelids started to flutter closed, "I don't know mom maybe 1,1:15 at the least. But I got held up in the city it's not a big deal to get off of my back." I took in a deep breath as the memories came flooding back.

The sweet taste of her soft lips, the scent of rose petals, and her golden eyes glaze over with lust. Just the thought of last night was enough for my pants a little bit tighter.

"Not a big deal are you out of your fucking mind after the conferences tonight we will be having a convention." I snapped my eyes open what the hell does that even mean. "What conferences?" My mother let out a harsh clipped laughter as she spoke one word at a time like I'm so kind of idiot. "Parent. Teacher. Conference.

As she said each word I felt my heart sink a little deeper into my stomach, sure my grades were perfect and my combat abilities are better than perfect but my behaviors, on the other hand, ain't that stellar. Sure it doesn't bug me but my mother and father might think different. "You not really going to go to that stupid thing are you. You know that I'm a great student."

I could hear a scoff as I roll over onto my back with a groan, this so isn't happening right now. "Yeah, then why do you sound so worried I gotta to go but trust me we are going to be talking about all of this." Before I could say a word to try to convince her that there was no need for her to come. She had already hung up the phone. Fuck me.

I jumped out of the bed nervous energy coursing through every part of my body as my skin started to crawl. My hands started to let off light crackles of fire as I started to flip out. The walls seem like they were closing in on me as I heard a little voice in my head laughing and for some fucking reason that voice sounded a lot like Deku.

I need to work this off, I jumped out my bed grabbing a tank top and my green cargo pants and my combat boots before running down to the gym. As I walked in smelling the mix of metal and plastic equipment my body's tension seemed to ease.

My eyes were drawn to the punching bag as my finger begge and ached to hit something, anything really. My finger twitched as my bones ache as I move to stand in front of the bag. My hands dart outwards as my body moved on instinct.

I punched till my muscle wee goodman swore, my arms ache and begged for me to stop so I started to practice my kicks, from my roundhouse, then my flying roundhouse kicks.

All the while thoughts of my mother yelling her head off as she found out what I had been really doing last night fill my head. Sure I could face down pretty much anything but my angry mother was not one of those things.

Fear and temptation filled my head as I felt a burning sensation in my foot as the sound of an explosion erupted into the air. As I looked down at the bag it had been blown off of the hook as the black plastic metaled away. Leaving sad to cover the gym floor as my foots steamed.

No way they told me that it would only be my hands that could create explosions. I stare down at my foot in basement only for it turn into the outage. Dammit, these were one of my favorite pair of combat boots. I would have to get something rigged for my costume once I get it more trained.

Even though I was angry about my botos the content lull came over my body, putting me in the best mood as I jogged my way up to my room. I could only think about the new ways that this could effectively improve my skills. I could use my legs to propel myself through the air while my hands are fighting. I wouldn't have to alternate any would be great it would be me the advantage over of icy hot.

I wild ear-splitting grin took over my face even as I took my shower and jogged down the stair into the common area. I couldn't get the stupid grin to go away and I'm not a morning person by any means.

But I just couldn't not be happy, I had always wanted more power behind my explosion and now my feet made that even forced the thought of parent-teacher conference to the back of my mind.

I slipped over to the coffee machine making myself a black cup of coffee before starting to pour three large spoonfuls of pure snow white sugar into a travelers mug. All the while I could feel eyes on me and I almost forget that I live with other people. I hope that they didn't see me training. I wanted to keep that in the dark until I could perfect it.

I spun on my heel to see the guys eyeing me, each one of them more exhausted than one next to him. "I think that you owe us an apology and an explanation." I could hear glasses demanding as he stalked over to me like he owns the fucking made me want to explode literally and figuratively. I hate being told what to do. But to be told what to do by a weakling made me want to kill something.

His cold navy blue gaze followed me as I move around the commons, putting the sugar back in the cabinets before finally turning to look at him. My eyes narrowed as a sneer appears on my face. "I already apologized to Kirishima the rest you are nothing. No one told you fools to wait up for me, no one told you to pry into my business. You have no right. We are done here?"

I made sure that my voice sounded cold and uninviting, looking at each of them before turning back to my mug. Slowly sliding the blacktop on as the guys stare at me with wide eyes.

While the girls sat there both confused and curious about what was going on between me and the guys "Hey what's that on your neck." Mina ran over to me poking the hickey on my neck causing me to whine a bit, Himko was latched onto me like a leach last night.

"I got attacked by some fucking mutt on the way back home last night gotta go I got to class." I jogged out of the room before they could push me to further. The last thing that I needed to happen was them figuring out what is really going on.

As I slowly sipping my coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat as my thoughts drifted to Himko. I wonder what she is doing today.

 _Later That Night_

I am a ball of nervous, every hair on my body is even standing up as I stared blankly at the wall slowly falling deeper into a brown chair as my leg shook so fast that it turned into a blur. I couldn't see them but I felt it, my parent judging present as they made there way down the hall.

I was close to bloting when I had EH behind me, I knew that he must have been getting a kick out of this, the smug bastard. "Don't think I am seen you lose your cool like this before." I sneered at him as my pocket began to vibrate. I looked down to see that it was a text form Himko. " _You busy right now?"_

Just seeing her name on my phone was enough to perk me up and cause my leg to slow, as I looked up from my phone I could see EH looking at me quickly like he couldn't understand why I had calm down all of the sudden.

As I started to type I felt myself getting more calm with each word that I wrote, " _I'm never too busy for you hot stuff. What's up?"_ I hear the sound of heels clicking as I looked over to see my mother and father walking down the hallway. My father has a nervous smile on his face as he gingerly rubbed the back of his neck like he had said something stupid that pisted mom off.

Great, she is already in a bad mood and now this was only going to make things worse. I groaned as she noticed me sitting the chair. Her red eyes narrowed and lit up in rage as she jogged slightly over to me. The sound of her heels speeding up as she punched me in the pain raised in my skull as she spoke in a venomous viper. "The fuck were you thinking not coming back till 1."

She went to punch me again, I waited for the bone cracking hit as I shut my eyes as tightly as I could before I noticed the hit wasn't coming. As I opened my eye my mother was glaring down at me. "We will talk about this later, for now, get your ass up and head into that classroom and you better say quite."

I knew that yelling would only make things worse so I nodded my head obediently as I walked into the bleak classroom taking usual seat while mother and father talk with Aiwaza. I blocked it all out there was nothing in that convention that I didn't already know.

So as I look down at my phone I felt my whole face break out into a grin. " _I had the greatest time last night. I so glad that I ran into you, sorry by the way for getting you dentition."_ I smirk cocky, but m gin quickly slipped from my face. How am I going to top last night? Stargazing, inner and sex are a winning combination.

" _I had a great time too but damn girl did you really need to give me that many hickeys, I got them from my neck to my chest."_ In my mind, I swear that I could hear her giggling at me like I'm the idiot. " _Oh like you are any better it looked like my right boob has more than one nipple."_ I let out a light laugh as I felt pairs of eyes on me.

I look up from my phone to see that both my mother and father were glaring at me, the usually calm man that I knew has a look of rage in his eyes. "You think that this is funny Katsuki Bakugo" I groaned before holding up my phone.

"Nope just something that I read, so I suppose he told you everything." My mother snarled like a wild beast as she glared at me angrily "We got the jist, we need to have a little conversation, is there someplace that we can talk to him privately"

I sighed slowly rising from my chair and slipping Himko a quick text " _Gotta to go, babe, my parents need to talk to me."_ I slid my phone it's my pocket before slowly slumping down the hallway, with my parents behind me.

"We got to go to the dorms there should be no one there." I slowly made my way out of the academic buildings only to see the rest of my classmate off to the side joking around.

Well the ones that were passing anyway, the other were getting yelled at and lectured by their parents. But that was nothing compared to the ass whopping that I was in for. As we silently walk out way toward the dorm doors, I guess that my mother couldn't handle the silence.

"You nearly kill Izuku on your first day of hero training. You excessively curse out anyone that dare look at you the wrong way. You start fights with another classmate in you and how many class did you skipped again."

I whimpered at her strict tone as I walked slowly up the five flights of stairs to my room. "They were boring class that I don't need them, so I don't see the big deal about skipping them." My father joined in this time as I slammed my door shut as they walked into the center of the room.

This disappointed and hateful glare starred down on me, like a thousand cement bricks. Causing shame to rise to my face as I looked down at my feet great now I'm in for it. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut.

"Your not just hear it became a hero what if it doesn't work out huh, what if you lose your quirk like that other pro hero did. You know the one that lost it because you got taken by those heroes. You wouldn't have gone to your class, so you wouldn't know what to do with your life with no basic concept of life or hard work."

I looked at him shock as my shoulder slumped why the hell did he have to bring that up. It fucked up I already blame myself for all of it but now for him to say that I could have lost my own quirk. Fried fear into my heart I don't think that I could live without my quirk.

I jumped into my desk chair and looked down my feet to stunned to argue back let alone talk at all. I just sat there stunned and mute as my mother began to talk again. "Where were you last night?" The dreaded question, the hell was I supposed to answer with.

I could tell the truth, or try to give her the partial truth but either way it wasn't any of their fucking businesses. My anger flared as defiance shined in my eyes fuck them they weren't going to make me feel guilty. "Fuck you it's not of your fucking business you old fucking hag. Fucking piss off the both of you. You stuck me in a fucking dorm without a single thought of hesitation, so you lost the right to rule over my life now fuck off."

My father seemed stunned in place this melancholy look took over his face, any fire or backbone that he had was long gone as my mother stood there shell-shocked. "Are you fucking kidding me? You little fucking brat, you have got to be fucking kidding me your the one shaming this family and being a waste of space and you have the nerve to yell at ashamed that we are even related."

Her words cut deep I never let it on but my mother means a lot to me, so when she said that I felt like my heart was breaking into a billion pieces. I collapsed further into my chair as my father walked in between the both of us.

"I think that the two of you need to calm down" His voice was full of worry like he is afraid that at any moment they might get physical. But I wasn't angry, I'm heartbroken.

"Just get out the both of you and don't come back." Before they would say a word, I shove them both out my room leaving me to stay. There staring numbly at the white wall as I sat in shock. I looked down at my phone to see Himko sent me another text. " _Open your window."_

What there was no way that she is here, I walk over to door locking it before walking over to my window squinting to see in the dark as the balcony see me bare at first. But off in the corner was Himko, in a black tank top and jeans with a sad expression on her face. As I slid open the door I realize that she must have heard all of it.

Before I could say a word she jumped into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck as she buried her face deep into my neck as she whimpered slightly. "I'm sorry baby you lied to them for me and this is what you got. I'm so sorry." I stood there shocked her voice seemed so soft and sweet as she ran her finger through my hair.

"Come on." She pushed me gently on the bed so that I was sitting up before starting in my lap, giving me a gentle smile as she kissed my neck then my check before her sweet lips brushed mine.

Lighting my whole body up as a warmth spread through my chest. It almost erased my mother code words from my heart. But soon a deep seeded depression took residence back up in my heart.

But there was part of me that is glad that she had come here, "Thanks for this." She giggled before kissing my forehead before resting contently in my arms. "It the least I can do since that argument started because I kept you out so late."

I laugh harshly before laying the both us down into the bed, exhaustion sinking deep into my bones. "You didn't make me do anything that I wanted to so don't feel guilty." I kissed her temple gently before slipping off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izuku POV

I watch as the other rushed off to the dorms forcing me to run after them this would be a terrible idea. Even as the moonlight our path I don't think, that they are seeing clearly. "Come on guys this is a bad idea don't do it."

Though I called out to them, they didn't hear a single word as devious smirks appeared at Denki and Minota face, forcing Eijirou to sulk next to them. "He's right you guys, doesn't it seem like an invasion of privacy. They are having a private conversation just the three of them."

I watched in horror and shock as the other students of class one A contusion to walk toward the dorms in the hopes of hearing Katsuki getting yelled at for whatever he has been doing lately. "Come on the two of you really telling me that you don't want to know what is going on." I turn it looked at Denki, this feral gleam in his golden gaze.

Why did they want to know so badly? Why did they think that this is a good idea? Kaachan would explode the moment that he found out what they were doing. What they had done. I looked over it Iida and Todoroki both look extremely uninterested in the whole thing but they were still going along with it anyway.

"You two don't think that this is okay can you, you both didn't like it when I pryed it your family issues do you really want to now go back on your own ideas and pry into his." Todoroki scoffed while Idea turned his deep blue gaze to me. 'It's not like that all, and I am truly offended that you would think me that horrible and dastardly."

I stood there shocked in place at the sound of his **indignation** , as confusion started to form on my face. Forcing Iida to stop short while the others ran on like an angry mob out for blood. I stared deep into his eyes as Todoroki came running up behind him. His cold gray and blue gaze struck fear in my heart when I saw the outrage in his eyes.

"The same goes for me, for you to think that I would really pry into that hothead's life is insulting. I'm going back to the dorms because I wanted to go to bed. Not for anything else but that, I don't give a damn what he does in his free time." His usual monotone voice has flared up with outrage as a fire burned in his colorfully gaze.

I looked down at my feet as Iida took he turned in forcing guilt down my throat. "I mean really me the class rep, spying! What were you thinking, I am going back to the dorms to keep the peace. What if Bakugo comes out and sees this. He might lose it, I am responsible for all of you so I won't let a single bad thing happen to any of you. Now let's go!"

I sighed heavily as warm gentle hand works its way to my shoulder as the other walked off. "Don't worry about it, it's okay to suspect people." When I looked up I was met with a brilliant smile of Kirishima's. But his red gaze told me that he is worried about something. But the mask, he crafted is almost flawless.

I smiled sadly at him as we counted our death march to the dorms, I could hear the excited murmurs of the mob of students ready to see Kaachan humiliated. They were salivating at it really I don't know why maybe because we had all be paying for his poor attitude lately but it is still a little messed up.

As I got closer to the dorms I could hear them yelling clearly and I hated even walked into the doors. I could see the others hiding off into the brush, thick forest green bushes cover them they strained their ears to hear. For once Kaachan wasn't yelling, it was his parents yelling this time.

As we got closer trepidation to fill my heart as I thought about Kaachan bursting out at any moment screaming,"Deku you fucking traitor" right as he charges after me with one of his explosion. But all I heard was his cold and sudden voice.

"Fuck you it's not of your fucking business you old fucking hag. Fucking piss off the both of you. You stuck me in a fucking dorm without a single thought of hesitation, so you lost the right to rule over my life now fuck off."

Though his voice is vicious and anger filled, it was his words that said everything. He is hurt, I'm sure that he feels abandoned by his family. I mean at least the rest of our parents thought twice about it. But from the way that he put it, he makes it seem like they wanted to give him up.

I sighed heavily this isn't right they can't just listen to this, I walked over to the brush getting ready to tell them off when Jiro pulled me into the bush along with Kirishima. I didn't really understand what was going on until I heard his parents parting words before they stormed out of the dorms.

His mother is fuming her red eyes seemed to turn black with rage as her husband did his best to calm her down. But by the way that he trembled, I could tell that he is terrified of her. But her words hung in the air and I found it hard to believe. My mother would never say something so cruel to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You little fucking brat, you have got to be fucking kidding me your the one shaming this family and being a waste of space and you have the nerve to yell at ashamed that we are even related."

I stood there frozen for a moment till my body moved on its own, rushing up the stairs the wind at my back as I felt my feet slam up ever step till I was huffing and coughing in front of his door. Even as I stood in front of the pale white door it felt like my heart would pound out of my chest.

What would I even say to him, I'm sorry, I was listening. How would any of that help him, make him feel even the slightest bit better? If anything it would make things worse if there is one thing that he hates more than anything more than me. It is pity.

I took in a deep breath before climbing back down the stairs before jogging to my room. There is no point in pushing the subject, maybe tomorrow I could try to talk to him.

Right now I'm drawing a blank. I sighed heavily as I started to drift off to sleep as my eyes slowly slid close. like two heavy sandbag my eyes were drawn to my All Might clad room. I wonder how he would handle this.

The Next Morning

As I slowly slid my eyes open letting in the faintest bit of sunlight in, I realize that the dorm building is still in one piece. I would have thought that Kaachan would have exploded it at some point during the night. I had horrible dreams of hard of rock and debris crushing me in my sleep.

But as I slowly rose from my bed the thick heavy blue blankets slipping from my body, I realize that I overreacted. Kaachan could shrug of the best off insult and arguments I'm sure that this one is just as meaningless as the others. Though the way that I'm thinking about it. It seems more like I'm trying to convince myself.

With a heavy sigh, I climbed out of bed and slipped on my uniform before damn near falling down the stairs. As I looked around the common room, I could see the melancholy and exhausted faces of the other students. Each one of them a little more exhausted than the one before them. Was there something that I was missing.

"Hey, guys is there something wrong." I looked questionably at each of them but not a single one responded to my question. That is when I heard it the sound of slamming footsteps. As I reached the commons rooms I noticed the only people that were sitting in the living room were Kaachan and Kirishima.

My head swivels as the sound of approaching footstep only to see a bright red carrot top and an ash blond head walking slowly down the stairs. I watched as Kaachan ad Kirishima talked avidly as the upcoming weekend and plans. "I can't, I got something to do Friday, sounds like a wicked concert sorry you had to waste the ticket."

Kaachan apologizing for that didn't seem right maybe the argument that they had last night took more of a toll on him then he wanted to admit. Kirishima, on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders like he is used to Kaachan apologizing. As he shifted his glare to us I could tell that he is quite telling us to keep out mouth shut. "Nah its cool man, I'll just take Jiro I know that she likes the band. That cool with you Jiro."

I watched in shock as Jiro ran over to them and started talking about some kind of rock back. I have no clue what they were talking about.

After the school fair and all that band practice, Kaachan started to talk to Jiro more. Probably because of their love of rock music or something.

But as he walked out of the building with Kirishima and Jiro I stood there star stuck, what the hell is going on. Kaachan didn't do morning, and he didn't do talking to anyone but Kirishima. Something strange is definitely going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Let's Make It Official

Katsuki POV

It has been 4 days since the argument I had with my parents,4 days since my so-called classmates have been acting weird around me. They treat me like some bomb, they are all so skittish around me.

Each of them giving me an expectant look like they want me to blow up to make them feel better. Since everything happens with my parents I had been pretty chill, just mulling over my thoughts.

But mostly it's Himko that has been keeping me on my toes, it's the strangest thing every time that I got into the city I either run into her or she runs into me. Maybe that is fates way of saying that I'm not a total dumbass for liking a villain.

I sighed heavily as I stared absently out the window just watching the blue jays flying by as they chirped happily not a care in the world. Their sweet melody drifting in the air as a slight breeze came through the window.

I could hear a few burrs leaving the lips of my other classmates, the only thing that came to mind was yelling at them for being so weak. But one problem and my date night with Himko would be ruin and I know that she is really looking forward to it.

"Alright, that's all for today you're free to go." The gruff and exhausted voice is like music to my ears as I slammed my chair back while slipping my bag over my shoulder before hightailing it out of there.

As I ran out of the classroom I could hear a few members about my quick pace, but damn recently I couldn't do a damn thing without them question. I haven't been acting that much out of character have I. Then there is that asshole Deku he keeps asking if I am okay. The hell wouldn't I be.

I grumbled under my breath as images of Himiko's bright and dazzling smile filled my mind whipping away any resentment or anger in a sentence. That girl, if someone would have told me a week ago that I would be falling hard for a villain and that tonight is our date night.

I would tell you to have another drink but as I walked back to the dorm my steps felt a little lighter, my shoulder pulled back just a tiny bit further and this wide grin on my face that I just couldn't get to go away.

I grinned madly as I practically ran up the five flights of stairs to my room, the hell am I supposed to wear, the plan for the night was a movie, then dinner afterward at her favorite sushi restaurant. Would jeans cut it?

What am I saying I wore my school uniform that first night and we still have a good time. Clothes don't make the man but they do make them look better. That is something that my mother would say to me before bashing me in the head if I don't look presentable.

I stopped in my tracks as my mind drifts to that agent, damn my stupid brain who the hell does he think he is making me remember that." I grumbled under my breath as I trudge over my closet looking for anything to wear at this point.

As I sifted through my closest aimless until I finally decided my black leather jacket with a deep red v-neck and black jeans with my combat boots. It's starting to get colder so the jacket should be fine for the most part.

I shook out my legs, tension slipping away as a popping sound filled the air, it feels like I was standing here for ages. But as I looked at my phone it only said 4, and the date didn't start till 8 when I picked her up. I had time, skew curfew if they think that I'm warping my life on that shit they are dead wrong.

I sighed heavily as I jumped in the shower letting the steaming hot water run over my shoulders as the tension left them. Hot steam of the shower swirled around me in a thick warm mist as my pores seem to open up.

Even my sense seemed less clogged, thanks to this shower, after the week that I have had it's needed.

I have been doing nonstop training on my legs, especially with sky propulsion and it wasn't easy getting power loader to design shoes that are explosion proof without telling him the truth.

But after all that work I had more adaptly with my powers the propulsion through the air is faster than ever and it had really amped up my fighting style. But still, there is a lot of more work done before I unveil it.

I looked up from my thought to see the soap swirling down the drain, the bubbles are a light blue from the coloring of the soap. Making it look like a smurf melted under the scalding hot water.

But I didn't mind it much thanks to my explosion I got pretty thick skin, as I stumbled out of the shower I wrapped a fluffy black towel around my waist before walking out into my room.

The cold air swirling around me as the heat from the bath was long forgotten, though I nearly had a heart attack when I noticed Denki and Kirishima in my room. Denki was off in the corner near my pinewood desk. Running his hands greedily through my draws like he is looking for something.

While Kirishima frowned at him as his red eyes so clearly saying he disapproves of this. But before I could ask either of them why they even heard me, I could hear a phone going off. The sound jaws went off in the background so it has to be Himko.

I thought that it was fitting since they both want blood so badly or at least in the movie, real-life sharks aren't like that not that people care. I sighed heavily, silently moving towards my end table. Yanking my phone off of the black chord as I place the phone early to my ear.

I shifted my narrow and pointed gaze at Denki who still hasn't noticed me yet, "Katsuki you there" I smiled like a madman as her joyful voice entered my ears. Even the thought of seeing her made me smile. "Yeah, I just got outta the shower what's up?"

I watched as Denki froze in place as the sound of my voice as he slowly turned around. The whole display made bellow in laughter as I saw the look of terror in his eyes. I

I glared at Kirishima, silently asking him why he is here? But he just stared at me confused like he didn't get who I was talking to. Did he really think that I didn't have any other friends other than him?

I walked over to my dresser slipping on my black boxers under my towel before slipping on my jeans, letting the towel drop to the floor in a forgotten heap.

Nothing but the sound static entered into my ear for a few moments. Then this powerful wind like sound echoed into the phone, "Sorry about the noise I have to dry my hair. I don't think I'll be ready by 6."

I laughed light heartily before placing the phone on speaker as I ran my hand haphazardly over my dresser till my finger curled around a white and blue stick of deodorant. The shiny finish and luster glow as the light hit it. But my attention is more focus on the two idiots staring at me. Neither of them even bothering to tell me why they are here.

"Babe I'm not picking you up till 8 no rush, I just told you 6 because you take forever to get ready." I could hear a dangerous snarl come from the other line while confusing murmur echoed in my room.

"You, not funny Katsuki, I rush and everything, hmph, you better be here at 8 on the dot, not a minute late." I laughed loudly, my laughter bouncing off of the walls as I slip the soft fabric of my red shirt over my head. "Sure babe anything you say see you in a little bit."

I waited till I heard a goodbye before turning to see Kirishima looking at me wide eye while Denki seemed frozen in place. I sighed heavily damn I wasn't thinking now I have to think about a convenient lie or tell them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Date Night

I ran through the house like a chicken with my head cut off, sure I had another 2 hours but still, I had to do my makeup and find something to wear that would make me look deadly and sexy all in one shot.

I growled under my breath as I ran around the house in nothing but my lace black bra and matching underwear, damn I wish that I knew where we were going.

I could plan accordingly but he instead of making it a secret. I felt my head sway from side to side as I frantically searched my hair flowing down my back like a golden curtain.

After all the time that I put into my hair I am wearing it down but what am I going to wear with. Maybe a dress or I could do a pair of jeans or even a tight skirt.

There are just way too many options. I looked at my usually carpet clad floor only to see every inch littered with my clothes.

It looked like my closet throw up on the floor since I had been panicking and rushing up until I called Katsuki I thought that I was running out of time. I collapsed on my bed with a huff staring blankly at the ceiling.

What to wear? I grumbled under my breath as panic flood my chest, if I lay here like this I will never be ready. My body surged forward as I ran to my closest in three long strides. What little clothes I had left were hanging forgotten. But they are my best options.

My eyes ran to my long sleeve low cut v-neck but that would never work. That was when my eyes drifted to a mid sleeves black low cut short, as my hand darted forward, I pawed the soft as the shimmering threads memorized me for a moment.

This will work but now bottoms, I felt my heart drift over leather jeans and denim before my eye was drawn to a blue jean skirt that came to my upper thigh with a black belt attached to it.

Well, there is the only way one to say if it works. I slipped on the soft fibers of the shirt over my thin shoulder before slipping the skirt over my ass. As I stared at myself in the mirror I liked how the tight blue skirt hugged my curves and ample ass. Perfect

I squealed with delight and excitement as I thought about the night that I would spend with Katsuki. I could barely wait as I ran around my room throwing on some black eyeliner and mascara before turning to find some shoes that would go with the skirt. In the end, I went with my black ballerina slippers.

 _2 hours later_

He should be here any minute and I am a ball of nerves, what if he decided that he doesn't wanna be with me anymore or that I don't look good in this outfit. God should I change. I ran up to my room slipping off my shoes when I hear an irritated pounding at the door.

"Come on Himko, it's 8 on the dot, you yelled at me to be on time and you are still getting ready." He groaned out in irritation as I ran about my room finding a lone pair of socks and a pair of black hop tops shoes.

Fine let's go with that, I slipped the shoes on barely tying the lace as I ran down the stairs leaving a trail of fire in my wake. I stumbled down the last few steps flinging the door open.

When I flung the door open Katsuki looks good but he wasn't alone. There was a blond guy with a black bolt running down his hair with alert golden eyes. Next to him was a redhead with matching red eyes.

They both looked me over hungry like wolves getting ready to dig into their prey. "Kitty Kat, who are they?" I heard Katsuki groan as the other two started to snicker behind him. "Some friends from school. They were on their way to a concert when they ran into me. But they are leaving right guys."

Katsuki voice seemed tight and angry as he glared at the two guys who both had these shit eating grins on their faces. "Yeah man sorry to interrupt, enjoy date night." The kid with the red hair gave me a warm smile but there was this mischievous glint in his eyes as he dragged the golden hair boy off.

As they walked off I got a good look at Katsuki, his black leather seems to gleam in the fading sun as he threw his hands deep into his black jeans. The sun even gleams on his freshly shined combats boots as he looks at me expectantly.

But even as he waited for me to slam and lock my front door I could feel his apologetic and worried gaze on my back as I spun around just as the tumblers locked. "What wrong kitty Kat?" I watch his face break out into a worried grin as I looped my arm in his.

The bustling city noise was ever present as we made out silent walk to where ever we were going. He still hasn't told me, but I am hoping that he will before we get there. I hate surprises and he knew that yet here is his doing it anyway.

"You not made that those idiots kinda crashed in on the beginning part of our date do you?" His soft voice drifted into my ears as the sound of traffic whizzed by us. But the way that his red gaze was fixed on my face trying to gauge my reaction.

It made the whole world stop as if the world revolves around the two of us. I could feel myself getting lost in his searing red gaze when someone clears their throat.

"Would the two of you mind walking or getting out of the way." We both turn to see an old man looking intently at the two of us.

Katsuki growled angrily as he crossed the crosswalk grumbling under his breath about stupid old men, forcing me to let out a light-hearted giggle. "No Kat it doesn't bug me as long as the rest of the night is just the two of us."

He seme to grin at my words as a dazzling smile of a war god appeared on his face forcing my heart to stop and butterflies to take up residence in my stomach. I looked down at my feet slightly blushing as I noticed that I knew where we were walking to.

This direction, he had to be taking us to the mall by what could we be going to the mall for. I stayed silent just enjoying the warmth of Katuski as the fading japan sun disappeared from sight. Living a star-filled sky.

The sight was breathing taking but as Katuki tugged lightly on my arms I noticed that we were walking in a dark and packed parking lot. As bright lights off in the distance started to get we moved closer and closer I noticed a long line out of the door but Katuki walked passed it.

I stared intently at the line before it clicked forcing me to crane my neck upwards so I could get a good look at the sly grin on his face. "This ain't what I think it is." The line was for buying tickets and it's outrageously long. Today is the premiere for _Zombies vs Samurais_ and I had been dying to see it.

It's rate the goriest and destructive movie out there, tickets sales started a couple of hours ago but how did he manage to swing that. As the doors to the theater opened the smell of buttery popcorn filled my nose. Along with the smell of Slurpees.

I tugged lightly on Katsuki's arm forcing him to give me this smirk and a look in his eyes that said you acting like a kid. I laugh and point out the food line since everyone is struggling to get tickets for the movie.

The food section of the theater is practically a ghost town, practically able bed at this point. "Alright but you can't eat too much we are going to dinner after this"

I felt my face break out int a mad grin before running off leaving Katsuki to laugh at me as I dance to the stands, a kind gentleman looks down at me this sweet smile on his face as he spoke.

"What can I get you" I look at the different flavors of Slurpees it was like a rainbow of flavors. But is it really okay to go all out on Katsuki dime? I turn around a little unsure of my own Question. When I saw Katsuki who has this smug yet satisfied grin on his face.

Like the best thing about this date was seeing how happy it made me and that made my heart swell even more as I thought about how much he must care about me. "Pick whatever flavor you want my treat" I leaped into his arms as I ran my lips across his, as joy and love transferred from his kiss to mine. Causing my heart to burst with joy as I went back to the food vendor.

In the end, I ended up getting all the flavors since I couldn't choose, at the moment I am sitting here watching movie promos when I felt Katsuki arm wrapped his arms around he lowered his head to my ears as he spoke."So how did I do so far."

I giggled as his warm breath hit my skin forcing a slight shiver down my spine. "You did good baby let's see if you can keep it up." I gave him a sly grin and a wink right before the movie started.

By the time that the movie was over a lot of people had left to throw up or to get some fresh air. I didn't think that it was that bad sure there was a lot of gut and decapitated heads and some pretty grom some stuff but not enough to make me throw up.

"What a bunch of losers it's wasn't even that scary, they all just have weak constitutions" I heard Katsuki light-hearted teasing as he steered me through the mall. I couldn't tell where we were going and I so didn't care I am on cloud 9 and nothing could make this better.

Katsuki and I hung out but we never really got to do stuff just together just the two of us, we would just eat dinner and talk or laying in the grass at the city park. But we never got to cuddle up and watch a movie together till now.

"Hey, earth to Himko." I snapped my head up to see a bright neon sign with large plate glass windows causing a wide grin form on my face. No way. "This is Yuzu, my favorite sushi restaurant. Kitty kat really?! "

I watched as his face light up with a sly grin as I squealed happily "Thank you I love it," I kissed his lips pulling him into a passionate kiss. As my tongue cracked over his bottom lip. As he tried to pull out I state to suck on his bottom lip than his top. Til he leaned in further with a low moan.

"Would the two of you follow me." I looked up from my steamy makeout session to see some timid man smiling gently at us. So far this is kind of the perfect night, I don't get how it could get any better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dates and Roommates Don't Mix

Katsuki POV

I stared lovingly at her as she chomped down her sushi, the colorful arrangement made her face light up with this brilliant smile as she enjoyed her food. I never really got into the fancy sushi art bullshit.

It's food, not art but she loved it, so it didn't matter much to me I could always get pizza on the way back to the dorms. "Are you sure that you don't want any" I laughed at Himko as her eyes brows dipped down as her lips turned into this cute little pout.

"Don't laugh at me kitty Kat" She whined lightly as my laughter died down as I leaned across the table. Till our heads, wee dipped down together our lips inches from her. This smirk forming on her lips as I brought my lips a little closer to her.

So close that the soft skin of her strawberry pink lips brushed against mine. "I wouldn't dream about it, babe."

She giggled like a school girl leaning in closer as I pulled away leaving her flustered and confused as she frowned down at her tuna roll that seemed to have glitter on it.

But after a moment of deep thought, she shrugged her shoulders before going back to devouring her food. As I leaned further back into the chair I just sat there with a smile, content to watch her as I thought about how I could pull this off. Thank god that my parents are trying to buy my affection.

Just to get a table in this stupid restaurant was like 50 yen not including the food, when I pointed that out, they said you couldn't put a tag on perfection and art such as this. Really I don't get how anyone eats this crap.

The sushi bar down the street from my house has better eel and salmon rolls then this place. "Sir the check " I look up to see a waiter staring down at me. By the skeptical look in his eyes, I'm sure that he didn't think much of me or Himko. Which only made me want to punch his stupid smug face in.

But I choked down the anger as I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a platinum credit card. As the waiters eye the card, I could see the slack in his jaw as his lips parted.

While taking in a sharp breath framing a smug grin to form on my face. "Here put the check on hits."

He nodded his head in awe before running off "Dang! Kat, I knew you were rich but not that rich." I rolled my eyes at Himko amazed voice before grinning at her. Her golden eyes filled with joy. I'm glad that she enjoyed the date but there was one more place I wanted to take her.

I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal, but I played it cool, I knew that she hated surprises but she is going to love this last one. I look down at my phone to see that there was a text from Kirishima. There were only a few words printed but it was enough to annoy me.

" _The roommates are all in the commons and there asking questions, hurry up"_ I frowned down at the take as I heard a shift in the room. When I look up Himko was gone but there was this warm breast over my shoulder.

I sat there frozen for a moment my mind racing before I felt my hands drift toward the target. "Easy killer it's just me. " I frowned heavily as I turn around gripping Himko pale wrist tightly as I yanked her into my lap a frown plaster on her face as her eyes lit up with joy.

The sound of excited chartered from the other tables stopped as they wanted us to interact. I wanted to tell them to look somewhere the sun didn't shine. But my eyes were drawn to Himko as I found scolded her. "It's rude to read over someone shoulders."

She giggled before placing her lips to my ears so that I was the only one that could hear. Her seductive voice filled my ears, her lips inches from my skin.

"Well, then I guess you better punish me." Her husky voice filled my body with warmth as she nibbled on my ear forcing a low groan to vibrate in my throat as my dick twitched.

Damn, she knew that I couldn't, but she is still trying to wound me up, I felt my hand drift up her soft thigh inches from going under the skin when I noticed the waiter coming into view.

I grumbled under my breath as I slowly stood with Himko still cradle close to my chest as she wrapped her arm firmly around my neck. Kissing my cheek gently as I gripped my card and started to walk out.

I grumbled under my breath as we walked silently out the building the moon high above us as the cold air whipped around me. Himko snuggled love to my side, gripping tightly to my arms as she shivered. "This is why you should have brought a jacket."

I slipped my jacket off and place the leather around her body before cradling her bridal style into my chest. Her face was a bright cherry red when I looked down at her. "What are you doing." I laughed and kissed her forehead then her cheeks before I brushed out lips against each other.

"The last part of the date but keep this to yourself" She looked confused for a moment before it clicked. I felt my body skyrocket us into the air as my feet heated up and explosive energy exited through my boots.

Vaulting the both of us in the air until we were hovering over a park, the park week we spent our first day together in. There was a black pond that usually is impossible to see in the middle of the night. But a cold fall air whipped around us and the moon hung behind our back.

I could hear Himko gasp as my feet kept us hovering in the air long enough for her to set her sights on the black lake that was illuminated with paper lanterns. The lanterns were arranged on the lake to say " _will you please be my girlfriend?"_

I know sappy but I knew that Himko like romantic gesture like this, I felt her shaking in my arms and as I looked down I could see tears streaming down her face as she began to shake in my arms. "Aww, baby don't cry what did I do wrong?"

I felt guilty working its way into my heart for a few moments but as I saw a sloppy smile take over Himiko's face I knew that they were tears of joy and sadness. "This is perfect Kat I didn't even know that you could use your quirk with your legs."

I laughed before nodding my head and flying us down to the lake so that she could get a closer look. "Yeah well I have been keeping it under wraps I just found out myself so I was waiting to perfect it. But if I can trust anyone to keep the secrete then I know that it's you."

She let out a choked sob/laugh as we landed softly on the ground, I stood behind her as she stared in amazement at the lake. Watching as each of the lanterns floated by with one fierce wind the message had disappeared but not the beauty.

When she looked back at me her face was lit up from the soft glow of the lantern as an ear-splitting grin formed on her face. "When did you have time to do all of this, between the movie and the restaurant and now this. How could you plan all of this and me not find out."

I laugh before pulling her into a hug kissing the top of her head as the smell of her rose perfume filter into my nose. "I paid someone to do the lanterns while we were at dinner. As for the tickets I paid for them online so that I wouldn't have to stand in line. The table at the restaurant was just luck really."

I let out a clipped laugh as I interlace our fingers, her hands were ice cold like too little blocks of ice. "You need to start wearing more clothes out, come on let's get you home."

She let out a little giggled as we walk silently to her house for a little bit "If I wore more clothes. I don't think that I would get that same lustful look from you." I laughed at her antics as her voice became small and childish.

I like that about her, I don't need to be serious all the time and she didn't need to be the psychotic 's a reprieve from our normal lives. "Yeah I like the skin but I would like it better with my girlfriend didn't freeze to death."

She laughed before kissing my cheek, even her lips were ice cold, but her golden eyes were lit up with this excited fire as her house become even closer. "I still can't believe that now it's official. Thee badass Katsuki Bakugo winner of the sports festival and all around hottie is my boyfriend."

I laughed at her as I walked up the porch steps with Himko under my arms, as she moved to the door, she smiled before handing me back my jacket. "Hey?" When she looked up at me I moved in close pressing my lips softly against her. Simply savoring the sweet kiss this time.

By the time that I pulled away we were both breathless, our heads tipped together as her ragged breath hit my face and mine hit hers. A sloppy grin appeared on her face as her voice seemed a little more high pitched than before. "You sure that you don't want to come in."

I laughed and shook my head no, I did want to go in but I knew that if I want in I wouldn't ever come back to the dorms. That would only cause more problems so I simply said my good and walk back to the doors.

I stopped by the pizzeria close to the school and got a small pepperoni pizza before running passed gates and into the dorm building. I am instantly hit with the warmth of the central air as I hear excited chatter coming from the commons.

Man, they were still up I was hoping that they would have gone to their rooms by now. I sighed heavily as I walked silently into the kitchen to grabbed a paper plate.

Before making my way into the living room. The girls were snuggled up on the couch while the guys were sitting contently at their feet.

I grumbled under my breath before I started to make my way to my room when Kirishima noticed me and spoke loud enough that rest of the idiots tune their questioning gazes.

But Denki was the first one that spoke and of course, the words that slipped out of his lips made me want to kill him. "Whats up kitt kat?"

I roared at his joking tone as I strolled over to him I punched him in the arm causing a few bruises before that little shit the one with the grapes on his head started to speak. "I smell roses. Is that perfume on your jacket."

I snarled lowly before walking away only to have the others following, the girls most or all seem entertained. Damn pink cheeks started to speak in a shocked voice. "Were you on a date." That creation bitch was the next one to pry into my life her voice sound doubtful as she spoke: "If so is she pretty?"

Before anyone else could bug me, I ran into my room slamming the door shut before slipping onto my bed. I sat there scarfing down my pizza as the gooey cheese filled my mouth.

Damn that little midge for opening his mouth I would get him back for that and why were they so interested in my love life away.

I collapsed against the bed simply staring up at the roof till I drift off into a peaceful sleep. The first time in a while but my thoughts were with Himko the whole night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Fairs Are More Fun Covered In Blood

Himko POV

My heart has been none stop beating with excitement since last night, I thought that first night we spent together was perfect. But looking back on the lanterns and the dinner I couldn't help but be star struck.

I know that him being gentle and sweet isn't his thing, he is more of an explosive badass which drew me to him. But the more time that I spent with him the more that I fell for him. No matter the role he threw himself in it with a kind of tenacity that is unmatched.

"Hey, are you paying attention?" I looked up from my thoughts to see a swirl of people around me each one of them more boring and drab than the person before them, how could they all live their lives so plain like. "Hello, earth to Toga" I look up to see Dabi.

His blue eyes seemed lit up with irritation but as look around the fair I couldn't help but be excited. Something like this with Katsuki would be perfect but it's better than he isn't here.

I looked back to Dabi, his patch works skin always intrigued me but it felt wrong to ask. I sighed heavily before turning back to the crowd letting my eyes scan over each one of them before we moved on. "I don't see him and I don't think that this is the best way to flush him out this way."

My voice sounded a little unsure and worried like I shouldn't be speaking this way but what can I say. Blowing up an entire fair to get the attention of one hero hardly seemed fair. Maybe that is just Katsuki hero vibes rubbing off of me.

"Why you afraid that your boyfriend is here hanging around." Dabi's irritated voices struck a chord in my heart. Panic rises in my chest as a thick dry not formed in my throat. There is no way that he knew about me and Katsuki.

I look up startled and panicked forcing him to laugh "I figured you were dating someone when you come back with that lovestruck expression and doe eye looked almost every day for the past week. So who is he? Whose the guy brave enough to deal with your brand is crazy?"

I let out a sigh of relief he didn't know a damn thing about it but it is comforting to know. "None of your business let's just get this done" He nodded his head before I split up from him. Our orders from Tomura where to set a fire big enough to lure our target out then we were to kill him.

Apparently, he has been digging into our latest hideout and it had been worrying Tomura. He thought that the two of us would be the best to handle it. Since the hero had a water quirk and Dabi is all about those flames.

I, on the other hand, am just here as back up which is fine with me, I want no part in this. I sighed heavily when I notice ahead of ash blond hair. At first, I thought that I'm seeing things.

But as I moved through the crowd of people I could hear the angry shouts of victory and I knew that it is him. Panic and fear welled in my chest as I thought of him lying in a fiery explosion. I surged forward grabbing his hand tightly as I could.

Then after that, my mind went blank as I started to tug on him till we wear far from the crowd. "Himko? Here" I looked up from the black asphalt to see Katsuki had a grin on his face as he handed me a stuffed puppy.

His fluffy white fur made my heart leap, was he here simply to get me a gift. My heart fluttered as I gripped the puppy close to my chest. Taking the soft feeling of the fur as Katsuki collagen filter into my nose.

Bring me back to my sense and the reason that I had pulled him aside, when I looked up I'm sure that my golden eyes were frantic causing Katsuki to get nervous. "You can't be here you need to go now. "

He laughed sadly and shook his head "I tied but they wouldn't let me go, my dad tricked me into coming to this thing with my bitch mother. See?" I watch his hand lift up and point to something off in the distance.

As I looked up I could see a female head of ash blond hair a woman, in a stylish red dress and white shaw. Next to her stood a mild manner man with black hair and deep brown eyes.

Those were her parents but why the hell today of all days. I turn my frantic gaze back to Katsuki this time he seemed to get the urgency as he gripped me tight to his chest. "What's going on. Please tell me the villains aren't here after me again."

I let out a choked laugh I wished that was it, I pushed myself away for him as I began to rush through the crowd with him at my back. I struggled and fought my way through the crowd to get his parents. But it felt as if I hadn't moved an inch.

"Dabi, you remember him he's the guy with the patchwork skin." I turned back to see this confused look on his face but something in him seemed to click after a moment. "Yeah what about him, he's here? " I nodded my head before pulling us both to a stop as his parent noticed us.

"We have to get the three of you out of here, he going to set the fair on fire to draw the attention of a hero that Tomura wants out of the way. YOU need to get them to go home."

He laughs harshly before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close so that his lips were inches from my ears. "If you want them to leave you got to be pretty convincing."

Before I could even ask him what he is talking about, his mother came over to the two of us. This disapproving smile took over her face as she took in my appearance. I decide to go with a pair of jeans and one of Katuki pullover hoodies he gave me. But now I guess I can see that was a mistake.

"Dear, you shouldn't pick strays up off the street." His mother disapproving tone makes me want to murder her and I could tell that Katsuki felt the same. "Well, maybe we should take this somewhere else. There is a dinner right down the street shall we."

When I looked over to his dad, I could see this hint of a smile as he nodded his head like he had been looking forward to this. His mother, on the other hand, looks like she was about to put up an argument. But I guess something in Katsuki eyes told her to get her ass moving.

So we pushed against the flow of the crowd till we were safe on the sidewalk far from the fair. As we walk quietly Katuki lowered his lips to my ear. His hot breath ghosting against my skin. "You are going to explain this later. For now, try to survive lunch with my mother."

A shiver went down my spine forcing a harsh clip laugh to leave Katsuki lips as this smug grin formed on his face. I didn't find anything funny but as the diner became fast approaching. I could smell the smoke before I even saw it.

There was this large explosion and then a rush of wind, as the four of us turn around to see the brilliant blue sky turned black. As black smoke billows into the air above the fair. "Man it a good thing we got out of there when we did. I wonder what happened?"

Both Katsuki and I smile nervously as I heard his father question, we know what happened and for once I felt this guilt filling my chest as I walked into the dinner. It wasn't that packed and that was the good thing.

The bad thing is as we sat in a plush booth, the soft red seat were a little warm from the sun that came in from the large plate glass window. But I couldn't enjoy it since I got stuck directly in front of Katsuki's mother. While he sat on the end in front of his father.

Who gave me a pleasant smile that I returned the best that I could but as Katuki place an arm around my shoulder resting it on the back of the booth. His mother glare seems to instenify. So by my guess, they had been pretty close before that argument.

"Mother stop glaring it's rude." I look up to see Katsuki giving his mother a cold stare as his red eyes lit up with a silent threat. As if he was saying if you don't knock it off you won't hear from me ever again.

With that, she seemed to get control of herself and at least had been able to hide her disdain and disappoint for me behind a polite smile. "So when did you and my son first meet." Her tone dripped with false pleasantry as her red stare bore down on me.

Is this where Katsuki gets it from, weird I thought that his dad would be the scary one, I think he told me that when his dad's slap his hands though he can create explosions. So I had just assumed he got his explosive temper from his father. How wrong was I to think that?

I gave his mother a pleasant smile before fixing my lips to speak but it's not like I could say I kidnap your son then straddle him. "We met at my favorite bookstore, we got it talking and drinking coffee and I lost track of time. Hence why I was late to class, I was on my morning jog."

I giggled and went along with the charade perfectly. "He literally ran into me in front of the bookstore window. But he was sweet to make it up to me by buying me coffee."

I grinned at her and I'm sure that my eyes said to eat it you old hag which only made her madder as she sighed heavily at me. "Really so were you also the reason why my son came back to his dorm too late. At 1 am there are only so many things you can be doing at that hour."

I felt my face heat up as Katsuki squirmed in the seat clearly uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation. "Ma come on you could at least have more tact with it." Katsuki sound like he was whining my kitty Kat didn't whine, did he?

I shudder under the glare of his mother as if she was waiting for me to confirm it but I'm not that stupid. "No we were stargazing, we had dinner and lost track of time and ended up in the park. By the time that we looked down from the stars it had been 1."

I grinned at her as she nodded her head slowly before sighing deeply "Oh and what about your parents? They couldn't have been happy with you." I felt my smile drift away at the mere mention of my parents.

I took in a deep breath and sighed heavily "I live alone my parents passed away about a year ago. It's just me" I tried to keep my voice from breaking but the memory of their deaths is still fresh.

Katsuki seemed to let out a low growl as he turned his glare from his dad to his mom. "Nice going you going to make her cry" I choked down my sobs and blinked my eyes a few times there is no way that I am going to cry in front of his parents.

I took in a deep breath and gave Katsuki a loving smile, but I could see hidden deep in his red eyes was this worry and love. I smiled gently at him before turning back to his parents.

Who both had apologetic looks on their faces. "It no big deal so what else do you want to know." There is no way that I'm not aceing this meeting with his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Some Secrets Are Meant To Be Shared

Katsuki POV

I watched as my father pleasantly wave as he walked passed the booth window at me and Himko were sitting in. All in all, I thought that it had gone well enough. We got them out of harm's way and managed to get the awkward meeting outta the way.

Though now looking back on it my mother really didn't like Himko I wonder what she would say if I told her that we actually met when she and the rest of the villains kidnap me.

I sighed heavily before turning to see that Himko was staring off into space a worried look shining in her eyes as I followed her vision I noticed that she was watching the news.

Her eyebrows were dropped down in concentration as she strained her ears to listen over the excited and nervous talking of the people around us. They were all muttering about the "bomb" that went off.

"They made it seem like an accident," I muttered it under my breath but as Himko turned around her eyes seem to sadden like I said something that she didn't want to hear. I wonder it if had anything to do with the villains.

Or it this was really about how my mother so foolishly brought up her parents. But as I looked deep into her golden eyes I don't see grief for her parent's death, but guilt for I'm guessing what that patchwork freak did.

She dipped her head in shame simply staring at her hands forcing guilt to creep into my chest. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut could I. I grumble under my breath as I gently lifted Himiko's chin.

I let my thumb trace calming circles into her cheek as I gave her my best reassuring smile but I don't really know what I'm reassuring her for. "You want to talk about it." I looked deep into her gold eyes and I could see that she wanted to talk about it but she shook her head no.

"Alright then do you want to talk about your parents you seemed to shut down when my mother brought them up. You were there for me when I had that argument with my mother. It's only fair that I listen to you when you need to talk right?"

I smiled gently at her forcing a small grin as it takes over her face as her eyes lit up with love and gratitude. But that look was short lived as grief and pain filled her eyes. "Not here can we go somewhere else like our park."

I laughed but nodded my head I hadn't realize that had been our defacto spot but guess that it makes sense seeing as how that is where we had our first real date. I smirked and slowly slipped out of the booth before letting Himko get up.

My eyes were drawn to her long denim-clad legs, they were so long that they could wrap around me twice. I know that I told her to wear more clothes but I didn't think that she would listen to me.

"Hello, my eyes are up here Kat" I laughed as I gently kissed her cheek. The warmth of my lips hit her ice-cold skin. "Are you always this cold?"

I look up frowned slightly at her as she laughed "I'm not cold Katsuki you just run hotter than most people. So stop worrying about me would you?" I smirked at her whiny voice as we walked hand in hand down the street.

"Please you can act like you hate it all you want, I know that you love it when I acted all worried about you. Your a sucker for cute and romantic things don't try and say that you aren't."

I watched her face light up a bright pink as she began to become flustered as her words came out rushed. It forced a bellowing laughter to leave my lips as people on the street stop and watched the two of us.

I guess that it did seem a little messed up to laugh when I'm sure that a hero just died but what can I say. Himko makes me happy in a way that I didn't even think possible. I sighed before wrapping my arm around her waist.

As the park came fast appearing it felt like my whole body seemed to tense up, I wonder could be so bad about her parent death that she couldn't talk about in public. But as the park bench came close I felt my body make a detour till we were sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

The elegant and soft light pink petals filter and dance in the air as a soft wind blown the leaves easily from the tree. I collapsed on the ground pulling Himko with me as a surprised gasp left her lips.

But soon she was giggling in my lap as she rests her head on my shoulder, grabbing my hand desperately. As she interlaces our finger I could see her staring intently at them. My tan skin against her pale ivory skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

She always looks so elegant and gorgeous in the moonlight, breathtaking in every sense of the word. "So my parents…" Her voice broke, taking me out of my thought as I looked down to see a deeply seeded frown on her face. Right come on Katsuki, focus on her.

"So you know that there is hero agency run by generation after generation of heroes. Like that kid with the leg quirk or Endeavors and his son." I nodded my head slowly but what did that have to do with her.

Her small and unsure voice rang in my hearts, resonating with something deep in my chest as this overwhelming urge of fury rose. I wanted it to destroy whoever made her this upset. But I did my best to calm myself down as she began to speak again.

"Well, I'm like a 3rd generation villain. My family members are all villains I know that it seemed strange and a little unconventional but we were happy. About a year ago, my parent was doing this job for a bunch of mobsters."

Her voice began to shake with sadness and grief as her eyes darkened from the pain of removing the memory. "You don't have to tell me you know." She laughed, a short clipped laugh but there want a single ounce of amusement or joy in it.

Just this bone-chilling grief that seemed to cut right through me, but Himko didn't look up from our hands she just sat there memorizing the way that our hands melded together like we were made for each other.

"Well anyway they were doing the job only to attack, it seems the target they were after hired quirks scarcity of their own. It ended with them losing and being killed. They never came home and my world came crashing down. After I hear about the hero killer and his ideas I figured why not"

I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there holding her close to my chest, I never thought that you could be born into the wolf of villainy that is something else. Huh. We just sat there not saying anything for a few moments before I finally said something. "Well you got me and I ain't going nowhere no matter what villain comes at you."

She sighed contently like that was the best thing that she had heard all day. As she spun around her golden eyes seemed to lighten up as she leaned in close. Her breath smelled of chocolate chip cookies.

Her lips were inches from mine as we both hear a menacing voice call out to us, or more accurately to me. "Katsuki hey man whose the chick." As I look up there was Denki and that little creep with the purple grape like hair.

I sighed heavily getting rid to escape when I saw two more people peeking out from behind them. I knew the curly green unkempt hair anywhere. Deku shit didn't she have run in with Deku. If things could get any worse pink cheeks showed up right next to me.

Before I could say a word to Himko about running before they saw her, I noticed that she was sitting on my lap listening to someone on the other line of her phone. When she spoke her voice was cold as steel.

Like that the time that we had first met, "Right I will be right I got swarmed with people when the action went down be there in a few. "

She must have been taking to that hand freak, I scoffed angrily as she hung up the phone and glared at me. I could tell that she was upset and really didn't want it to leave.

But when that ass came calling she came running. "Don't be like that kitty Kat you know you're the only man for me. Got to go call you later."

Before I could even say a word her lips came crashing down on my for one fleeting kiss before she ran off. Merging in with the crowd before the other could even get a chance to look at her.

I sighed before slowly heading over to the guys. My time with Himiko was up and Kirishima isn't with them so I'm heading back to the dorm.

At least that was my plan until Denki got a hold of me, he had this sly grin on his face as he pulled me in close. "So who was the babe with you? Are you going to introduce us?"

I growled at the thought of him bring his perverted player stink anywhere near my Hip I pushed him off roughly as I started to walk away. "I did, remember and don't call her a babe again"

"Come on Katsuki don't be like that." I spun on my head abruptly as a meaning growl escape my lips as I looked at the midget. Who did he think that he was calling me by my first name?

I could hear the crackling of not only my hands but my feet as my body threatened to give off an explosion. Dammit, I need to calm down or I'm the one that is going to blow the lid off of my new move.

I glared at the little flea for a moment before taking in a few calming breaths."Don't talk to me like we are familiar with you extra." After that, I stalked off but they just came chasing after me.

"Where do you think that you are going? Didn't you hear a hero was killed." I frowned as I looked back to see Deku speaking to me. Casually like we were friends or something, damn they think because I talk to Kirishima and Jiro the rest of them can pretend that we are friends. Fuck that shit.

"Piss off the lot of you." I continued to walk with them walking silently behind me, each one of them was staring explicitly at me like I was supposed to say something. But I'm pretty sure I made my feelings clear I want nothing to do with them.

"Hey, Katsuki!?" I turned quickly to see Kirishima running after me this wide grin on his face. "I ran into you girl back there said she was sorry she had to run out. She seems nice so when do we officially get to meet her. " I groaned damn you Himiko.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 We Finally Meet

Kirishima POV

It's Sunday, usually, I would laze around and enjoy my last day of sleeping in before school starts back up but not today. I could hear hushed whispers coming from Katsuki room and I know for a fact that he isn't on his phone.

Could one of our classmate be in the room with him but this early in the morning, Katsuki not the kind of guy that would invite someone to his room? I slowly rose from my bed my head pounding and my muscle tensed as I struggled to my feet.

Man it is way too early for this shit, my frown deepened when I heard something that sounds a lot like giggling could he have a girl in his room. No way he will get the two of us in trouble with that.

I rushed out of my room slowly and quietly closing the door so the hinges didn't creak. As I walked down the hallway my feet shuffled silently against the cold floors. Before I knew it I was standing in front of his door as my heart began to pound out of my chest. Whatever whisper that I had heard were gone and I think that I had even heard movement.

But as my hand darted out towards his doorknob I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a dangerous and stern presence behind me. "What are you doing?" I turn around spinning on my heels at the sound of HE's exhausted voice.

His red eyes look dead inside as he gave me a wary glance before knocking on Bakugos door. After that, I heard a lot of hushed cursing as something sound like it fell. I'm sure that it was Bakugo rolling out of bed and hitting the floor hard with a thud.

Followed by a long string of angry curse as the door slowly creaked open just enough for his face to fit through. The way that he put his body in front of the door and didn't let anyone in it seemed like he had something to hide.

His glazed over red eyes ran over EH then me, though he didn't say anything I could tell that his eyes were silently asking me what was going on. The way that his eyebrows furrowed in confusion force me to mouth I don't know.

He grumbled under his breath before turning his angry red gaze to EH, "The hell do you want you lazy bastard I'm trying to sleep." His angry voice didn't seem all that angry to me. If anything I would say that he seemed in a hurry.

EH, on the other hand, didn't seem even the least bit intimidated by Bakugo like some of the other teachers. He stood firm as he began to speak "Class A is heading to the park for a picnic to relax and release some tension."

Bakugo's face seemed to convert into something that I hadn't seen before it looked like complete refusal. "Like hell fucks off, I'm going back to sleep that's how I relax." He went to slam the door on both of us but EH pushed his way in.

Which seemed to make Bakugo panic as he looked frantically around the room searching for something. But as I looked around I couldn't see a single thing out of place, not a single person was in here. Maybe I'm just losing it.

Bakugo's lone bookshelf and video game collection hung close to the wall, his tv was hung in the same place that it was last time I was in here. Not a single thing changed but it looked like he is trying to hide something

EH spun on his heels to stare at me like I knew something but I shifted my vision to my feet. It's the best way to stay out of whatever was going on around here. "It's mandatory you must get dressed and be downstairs in 10 minutes."

He growled and grumbled the whole way to the park doing nothing but complain I knew that he wanted to sleep but man he was taking this pretty hard. Unless he had plans and EH messed them up.

I watched as Katsuki doze off as we ride silently to a nearby park, the school had set up a whole picnic just for us and the other hero classes. As a way to say we are sorry for all the trouble lately.

It didn't take us long to get there we could have walked really but as the car jolted to a stop Bakugan seemed to wake up more alert and angrier. As his eyes scanned the nearby area he seemed to calm down. All the tension seemed to drain from his body.

After about an hour Katsuki was laying calmly in the grass staring up at the sky as Sero, Denki, and Minota talked non stop about the girls. Drooling over all of them as they rate them. "Hey man, I'm just saying Mina the full package. She got nice boobs and a tight butt that you can bounce a quarter off of. "

I groaned at Minota vulgar language as I watch the others, Iida, Deku, and Uraraka were off playing games with the other classes. The girls were sitting contently under the cherry blossoms tree chatting happily.

Leaving me and the guys sitting in peace talking about the girls, Shoji didn't say a word he is just glad to be included and somehow Todoroki managed to get out of this whole thing. "I thought that was you. What are you doing here?"

I didn't know the voice but it was melodic and thrilled beyond belief, as I turn around I felt a shift next to me. When I looked down Bakugo wasn't there he was off to the side far from the rest of us.

Under a thick oak tee as he spoke to someone, as I slowly rose from the ground I could hear Denki next to me. "Do you think that he is going to yell at her or explode her?" At first, I didn't know what there he was talking about until I noticed her.

She so slim that it was almost impossible to see her, a girl with long gold flowing hair and golden eyes hung on Bakugo. Their bodies tangled together a way to close for someone that should be a perfect stranger.

"Whoever she is looking at that body a hottie like that cannot be attacked by Bakugo we can't allow it." As I looked down I could see Minota all but salivate at the very sight of the girl. I looked back getting a better look at her.

She seems to be wearing an ill-fitting zip-up hoodie that didn't really look like it belongs to her. Along with a tight white tank top unearth it, along with a pair of a tight black legging. She is very pretty I had to admit that but to think that Minota barely knew the girl and is already drooling over her is a piece of meat.

Whoever she was had a dazzling smile plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms contently around his neck before pulling him into a kiss. Even from here I could hear her moan for something that he did.

"WHAT!" Denki and Minota voice seemed shocked and loud enough to get Siri's attention causing all three of them to stare in shock and disbelief before running over it Bakugo. I stretched my hand out trying to get Denki's collar but it was just out of reach and panic welled in my chest.

If those idiots made a scene and tried to hit on her…. I could see an image of Bakugo exploding every piece of land in his sight. My legs surged forward I had to stop those idiots. They are going to get themselves killed.

"Hey Bakugo" I jogged over to him getting there before the other three, they were so busy staring at the girl in Bakugo's arms that they had stopped in their tracks. Bakugo turned his angry red gaze to me.

I could see the silent threat in his eyes he wanted me to watch what I said, I grinned before turning my gaze to the golden eye girl. "Hi I'm Kirishima we met once before but I never got it fully introduce myself."

She giggled happily at me before pointing at something "That right you and the blond boy over there showed up at my house the other day when I was going on my date with Kat." She wrapped her arms tightly around Bakugo while giving me a polite smile.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kirishima, I'm Himiko Toga." Her eyes lit up with joy as I turned to look at Bakugo, he had his murderous gaze drawn to the idiot twins in the grass. Denki and Minota ran over to her staring in amazement like she was a new video game or a pair of limited edition sneakers.

Sero walked up cautiously hiding behind me like Bakugo might explode at any moment "Hi my name is Sero" I looked at the girl who grinned at him, she had a pleasant air about her. "It's nice to meet you Sir are you guys in the same class at Kat."

She kept saying Kat but who the hell was that I look up at Bakugo clearly confused but he had his gaze narrowed to those idiots. Not paying me and Sero any mind, I guess that he knew that he didn't have to worry about us insulting or hitting on his girlfriend.

"How this Kat you keep mentioning" Sero question caught her off guard for a moment before giggling happily. "Him silly" She pointed a dainty finger to Katsuki who had been glaring at the Minota was beginning to get a little too close to Himko.

A bright blush filled his face as his nose started to bleed and this hungry expression took over his face. "Kat are you even paying attention. Hello? Kitty Kat" I hear her start to whine forcing Katusk it break his glance and stare down at Himiko. "Sorry, what did you say." She whines releasing her grip on his arms.

She stomped her foot firmly in the ground as a pouty face forme making her look even cuter. She held her arms close to her chest as she started to yell. "Listen to me when I talk" Katsuki laughed at her, his eyes lighting up with mischief. "Sorry but your just to cute it take seriously."

She whines but I could see the huge grin taking over her face at his light-hearted words. He was even smiling at her I don't think that I had ever seen him this way before. But of course, the idiot twins had to kill the mood.

"What's a hottie like you doing with a cruel guy like him." Denki cool tone shook Bakugo out of his joking mood as he glared at Denki. Minota, on the other hand, was staring at the unzipped portion of her hoodie. Come to think of it I have seen that hoodie before its Katsuki.

She must have started to get creeped out because she gripped onto Katsuki arm, hiding half her body behind him. Forcing a dangerous snarl to leave his lips but that didn't stop Denki form continuing.

"Seriously I could treat you better than he could, love you more tenderly" Himko laughed as she poked her head over Katuski shoulder sticking her tongue out as she smirked evilly. "Trust me Katsuki loves me plenty. His skills with his tongue are divine and he's very good with his hands."

I choked on some spit as Sero's face turn bright cherry red from his own embarrassment. Do they have sex? How long had they been dating for that it happens? Katsuki, on the other hand, didn't seem phased by her crude language."They don't need to know that and you." Katsuki moved forward lifting Denki off of the ground his hand tightening as his red gaze lit up the rage.

"You better watch it or I will kill you, right fucking here, my girlfriend isn't your plaything stay the fuck away from her you got me. You fucking sacking of shit or I will fucking kill you right here right now." His hand lit u and spark burning away portions of Denki's clothes. Just great!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Kat?

Katsuki POV

Who did the fuck did he think he is? Talking to her like that? Trying to steal my girlfriend right from under my nose? In front of me no less he has no respect, but I'm going to correct that. "Is there a problem here?"

I could hear the demanding voice of my teacher but for the life of me, I couldn't focus on anything but destroying Denki. His arrogant attitude and his playboy charisma bullshit he had going on. All of it pisted me off. He wanted to demoralize women that is on him. But the moment that he brought Himko into his bullshit is a down deal.

I felt my feet threatening to explore as I focus all of my energy into my hands, sparks were cracking as I watched his clothes burn away while he whimpered in both fear and pain as my blast started to affect him.

"I said what is going on here." A felt this wave of cold and numbness run over me and suddenly my sparks stopped. Screw him too. I looked up from my angry inner monologue to see the EH was looking at me.

Anger and something else shined in his eyes maybe it was disappointing but whatever it was I didn't care "Kat just put him down please you're going to make a scene." I looked behind me to see Himko holding onto me tightly. Her hands balled up the back of my shirt as she tugged gently.

Her golden eyes were pleading for me to stop, I sighed heavily before turning back to look at Denki. "Remember your place extra or the next time that you say something like that to her again I will end you."

I threw him to the ground before shifting my gaze to EH, his red eyes seemed cleaner than before less exhausted and more focus. Probably because he had to ease my quirk before I almost kill or damaged Denki in any way.

"What were you think, attacking another student there will be serious repercussion for this." I huffed out some air before turning to look at Himko pulling on her gently till her body was pressed against mine. I lowered my lips to her ear. "Are you okay?"

My voice came out more worried than I would have liked it too but he gave me a dazzling smile and nodded her head before tugging her scared gaze back to EH. She must have been worried that he might know who she is.

But she stepped forward without a care in the world as she stares him own, her whole body rigged with resolve as her singsong voice entered the air. "I'm so sorry about this mess, your student said some vulgar things to me. Katsuki was simply defending my honor while these two treated me like a piece of meat. He was only trying to keep theme form demoralizing me any more than they already did."

Her polite tone shocked me, I had never heard her like that before, she even uses my full name instead of Kat. I sighed heavily before turning it look at EH I could tell that he didn't believe her but I just didn't know why.

For the most part that is the truth, he did treat her like nothing more than an object of his amusement and affection for the time being. "I just find it hard to believe that Bakugo would be sticking up for someone."

I knew it, I watch this shocked and disbelief shine in his eyes as he racked his gaze over the others. I'm sure that he didn't trust the others to tell the truth since they just saw me lose it when it came to Denki. I'm sure that he thought they would be too scared, to tell the truth.

"How rude! Just cause Kat might come off as a hothead doesn't mean that he can't look out for other people. Sure he's not nice to his classmate at times. But from what I can tell there isn't much to like. Especially this two human filth. Honestly, that short one has been staring at my chest since he got over here. I should have him arrested for sexual harassment and that one."

She harshly jabbed her finger at Denki as he stood up a little too stunned for words "He made sexual advances towards me and said some disgusting remarks. Frankly, I have half a mind to call the cops on these two. Kitty Kat, I'm leaving I will call you later." She kissed my check giving me a sly grin before spinning sharply on her heels.

I see the polite angel didn't work so try indignity and shaming and I'm sure that he would back off. "You two should be lucky that I'm dating your classmate or I would bring you to the cops myself. You!" She glared at EH who seemed shell-shocked into place. "You should keep a better leash on these two sacks of filth. Or next time the women that harass might actually have them arrested. "

She huffed out some air, gave them her best-outraged stare and stomped off but as he walked away. I could see the corner of her lips tugging into a smile as she resisted the urge to laugh at their reaction. I felt my own smile rise to my face as Kirishima resisted the urge to bust out into a fit of laughter.

EH looked at me than the guys before sighing heavily "We will discuss this back at the dorms, for now, try not to ruin the others day." As he sulked off to god knows were, Kirishima started to laugh as Sero collapsed on the ground like he legs just gave out.

I shook my head sadly but let out my own chuckle as I sat in the warm green grass with those two idiots. Kirishima's bellowing laughter attracted the attention of the girls forcing them to come over with us.

Jiro looked at Denki who had been laying on the ground in a terrified heap forcing her eyes to lit up with intrigue. "What happened" I turned back to look at Denki for a moment, a patch of his skin was exposed since I burn away a part of his collar.

The sleaze bag deserved so much more than a burnt collar "Well you know we ran into Bakugou's girlfriend and Kaminari hit on her. Causing Bakugou to lose it, ain't that right kitty kat?" I snarled angrily as I looked at Kirishima who was laughing his ass off at Sero's words.

"The both of you shut the fuck up" I felt my whole face light up as the girls awed and grunted in disgust thank Denkis actions. "Dude I have been wondering why does she call you Kat."

Jiro snorted before bursting out into laughter. Damn them, I looked down at my feet for a minute taking in a deep breath before finally speaking. "It's her pet name for me now drop it before I drop kick the both of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Detention?

Denki POV

I can't believe this, I said one comment and he blows everything out of portion, I mean really she's the one that should be apologizing. Her boyfriend exploded on me. I mean that literally, he tried to blow me to kingdom come.

I sighed heavily as I started to scrap bright pink bubble gum off the bottom of one of the desk when I smell something that smelled like smoke. As I turn around there was Katsuki snarling under his breath as he looked intently at something.

Before he even said another word he took in a deep breath letting his shoulder shake and then stiffen before he went back to work. Hi, silver scarpers working furiously and fast as the sound of nail scratching against a chalkboard filled the air.

He sat there silently fuming in rage as he worked hard scraping against the desk before snapping his head up. Even as I work on my desk I could feel his glare on my back. Like a targeted missile going for the kill. Everything about him unnerved me.

I looked around the room wishing that there was someone else that might save me from his wrath and it was like the gods were answering my prayers as EH walked into the room. His tense glare shifting from me to Katsuki before going back to me.

I did my best not to shrink under the weight of his terrifying gaze before he turned to speak to Katsuki in a cold and unforgiving voice. "What do you think that you are doing on one told you to sop."

I heard this annoyed snort but I didn't once think about turning around whatever they were about to fight about that is on them. I sighed heavily as deep lines formed in my forehead as my brows dipped down in concentration.

I could hear Katsuki reply in a gruff but not angry tone which is not like him. "I finished my work are we did here I want to hear back other terms."

EH seemed to grow angry with that comment but instead of tearing into him he turns his gaze to me. His deep red gaze bearing into the very depth of my soul as he spoke. "You can both go home." His voice was final and I am glad to be out of the same room at Katsuki.

Though it wasn't the relief that I thought that it was going to be, the walk home was awkward and silent worse than what I thought it would be. Nothing but seething rage in silence it was worse than then yelling at least then I knew that he was angry at me.

But there is nothing but silence and it is freaking me out, "Would you just say something I can't take this, do you want to kill me or not." Katsuki didn't say a word he just snorted and kept it moving not saying a word not even as he jogged into the house and up the stairs.

The commons room was lit up with chatter but I wasn't feeling it, not really that was till I heard shifting in the room. "So what the hell did you guys get dentation for anyway? I don't get it."

I looked up to see that the girls are staring intently at me. Jiro's eyes lit up with amazement like she wanted to tell them but couldn't wait for me to make an ass out of myself.

I took in a deep breath through my nose letting my rib cages expand as I contemplate on not saying anything that might piss off Katsuki in case that he is listening. But as I began to speak it call came out like word vomit. I just couldn't control myself no matter how much that I wanted to.

"I hit on Katsuki girlfriend but in my defense, she is super hot who wouldn't go for it. I mean she's built like a brick house and he is a guy with some serious anger issues. Yet I the one that she is freaked out by. So not cool. I mean really she is dropped dead gorgeous and she looks like the kind of girl that would put out on the first date"

Before I could stop the words from falling from my mouth I could see ash blond hair and the smell of smoke filter into the air. I could even hear threats being mumbled under someone's breath as he stalked closer to me. FML


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Bullshit!

Himko POV

I watched him pace back and forth, his muscle tense as he looked like a cage beast itching to rip someone's throat out. I would be lying if I didn't say that makes me horny. But his rage and wild eyes searched the room for any reason to go back downstairs and strangle that little blond twerp.

Honestly, I not mad about any of it, it's not like he is wrong, on the first date we had sex in the park it's not like nothing he said is wrong. Though the way that he went about it is rather rude you can't hold onto every little slight.

I turn my attention to Katuki when I heard an animalistic snarl escaped his lips, "come here" I collapsed contently onto his bed. The plush bed collapsing inward as Katsuki stopped short to stare at me. His wild red eyes instantly started to calm as he down slowly stalked over to me.

Taking a deep breath her eyes soften till worry and disappointment seem to shine in his eyes. "How are you not angry about this?" His voice softened as he crept slowly over to me till our finger were interlaced. The delicacy of it made me fall even harder for him than before. The very warmth of his body seemed to mix to mix with mine warming me as I pulled him onto the bed.

Our bodies molding into one as I snuggled close to his chest placing my hands family to his chest as I felt his heart thundering underneath my hand as I watched his eyes closed and his head tip down against my forehead.

His breath covering my head in a blanket of warmth "It's not like he is wrong he just went about it the wrong way. But you can't get mad all the time it's not good for your heart." He let out this clipped laugh. But it's dry and humorless not a single ounce of joy in his voice.

I sighed heavily before hiding my face in the crook of his neck letting myself drift as his collagen filled my nose putting me in a lull as I closed my eyes just enjoying the moment. "You locked the door right?"

I could feel Katsuki heart softening and slowing as his arms stretched around my back tightening his grip every time that he thought about something unpleasant. "Yeah but I don't want to talk right now. Baby, I'm mad and I don't get how your not."

My heart started to flutter when I heard the words _Baby_ leave his lips, I smirked before pulling my face you for the crook of his neck as my hand gravitated towards his face. I gripped tightly to his chin forcing him to hold my gaze."

I watched his eyes scan my face as this confused expression seemed to take over his face, "I'm not mad because the only opinion that I care about it's the man that I'm dating. Which happens to be you" He let out a clipped laugh but nodded his head as he kissed my temple his soft lips ghosted my skin as he laid his head further into my chest.

"I love you Himiko Toga you keep me grounded" My heart dropped when I heard those words leave him that moment it felt like my whole life has been completed I didn't know how this night could have gotten better.

I carted my hand through his hair as I spoke softly into his shoulder as I began to fall into a pit of exhaustion. "Love you to kitty kat." With a smile on my face, I started to drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Date Night Goes Wrong

Katsuki POV

I watched Kirishima's face light up with a brilliant smile as his lip fired off words with rapid speed. But to be honest I wasn't paying much attention. This is my first night out in like a week. Between the bombing at the street fair and my argument with Denki.

The school was petrified to let me loose on the world but tonight's date night and I couldn't wait to see Himiko. She has been pretty busy with villain stuff and I have been busy with my training. So tonight we weren't going to focus on anything but each other.

All I had to do is make it to the end of the day without a problem and I would be a free man. Released from my confines of impressment. "Hello, dude are you even listening to me man?" I snapped my head up at the sound of Kirishima irritated voice.

I shook my head gently shaking out all the clutter thoughts as I slowly rose up from my seat in the cafeteria. As Kirishima moved to my right side I let out an exhausted sigh as the chatter of the cafeteria started to die down as a sea of students made their way to their next class. "Yeah sorry I was lost in my thought what did you say?"

My question is guanine and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't snarling at him, but as I looked up from a group of student struggle to get out of the large double doors. I could see this confusion lighting up his bright crimson eyes as a wry grin took over his face.

"I said that tonight's your first night off of house arrest, then I asked if I wanted to go out and see a movie with me and the rest of the guys kind of like a guys night out."

I scoffed at his eager tone as the large doorway to Class 1-A came into view. Don't get me wrong I loved hanging out with Ejiro but the rest of the guys. I don't think so.

I shook my head no before sliding the door open forcing Ejiro to pull on my arm. Yanking me to a stop and forcing me to spin on my heels so that I am looking directly at him.

"Why not me Denki said that he would keep his comments to himself this time." I laughed before that laughter turns cold at the thought of the last time Denki said something stupid. Forcing my blood to boil and a vicious snarl started to build in my throat.

But as I took in a deep breath my thoughts drifted to Himko golden blonde hair shimmering in the afternoon sun as her face is lit up by a brilliant smile as her lips curved to say I love you.

Just thinking about that calmed me down enough to respond to him. "It's not like that it's date night and I promise Himiko that she would have my undivided attention."

As I walked away I could hear some of the girl awwing as I collapsed in my chair staring blankly out the window.

Even as I did my best to stay calm and try to survive my last few hours in school I could hear Deku mumbling under his breath about needing to go into the city for something. Frankly, I didn't care but I made a mental note to be more observant when I was in the city.

As I walked down the city streets I saw a blond bombshell standing patiently in front of a dinner. Her golden hair cascading down her back as she pulls nervously as the edge of her crimson red dressed.

Showing the perfect amount of leg as a low cut slit showed just the right amount of cleavage. She looked gorgeous and the way that her golden eyes shine with both love and joy made my heart stop.

"Hey there gorgeous" I grinned as I noticed her whole face light up with joy as a dazzling smile took over her face. Exposing her cute little canines, the wild grin that took over my face couldn't have been controlled even if I wanted to.

I talked over to Himiko slowly taking in the amazing view bore scoping her up in my arms and lifting her in the air before gently placing her back on the ground. Running my lips against her before our lips locked.

Causing a bottle of dominance to erupt that I won when a sultry moan escaped her lips. As we pulled away from my chest heaving as my breath came out in shot heavy pants, god this girl makes me crazy in all the best ways.

As I stared deeply into her eyes, I could see her cheek lighting up the same color as her short dress as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug as she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips, I felt like I am complete now that I had her in my arms. The whole world stood still as I felt my grip tightened around her back for a moment. "Alright enough with this let's go eat."

As I pulled out of the hug I could see her eyes all but sparkling as I pulled her into the dinner where we had our first date. As I collapsed into the plush booth I couldn't help but get a bit giddy.

Even as I looked over her pale form one more time I still didn't believe it, it felt like forever since I had seen her. "Earth to Katsuki what do you want to drink." I blinked a few times and when I shifted my head I could see the waitress staring at me with an irritated yet patient glare. Come on Katsuki get your shit together.

 _An hour later_

The moon with glowing in all of its glory, the silver light raining down on us as I slid my jacket off of my shoulder before slipping over Himiko's thin shoulder. A pouty grin took over her face as she stared up at me.

This mischief little glint formed in her eyes as she reached on her tippy toes to kiss me. As her soft strawberry lips ran over mine I swear that I felt another pair of eyes on me. As I broke the kiss Himiko wrapped her arms tightly around one of my arms as I slid my hands into my pockets.

Himiko giggles as she started to move forward " I was wondering how long it was going to take you to give me your jacket." I let out my own laugh as I noticed two people staring directly at us.

One is a girl with bright pink cheeks and short brown hair with this thin little body, fuck. The person next to her was none other then Deku, his bright green eyes seemed clouded over with confusion before he departed from my line of sight.

Within seconds before I could even think about it Deku was right in front of Himiko his fist balled up and cocked back as anger glowed in his eyes. Before I could even think about it my body reacted. My leg shot out as my heart started to pound, my only thought is her safety.

I grabbed Himko with my right hand yanking her behind me as my leg made contact with Deku. Smoke filtered into the air and heat rose around us. Singing the hair on my arms as I heard pink cheeks surprised squeal.

As the black smoke cleared Deku had gripped my legs but he hadn't expected the explosion so I watched as his singed hand dropped to his side, light scorch mark formed on the concrete below us as he looked at me in complete confusion and shock. But that didn't stop him from going after Himiko with an angry yell.

"GET AWAY FROM KACHAN!" I growled he just had to make this even worse, didn't he? I change my field of vision from him to pink cheeks who seemed frozen in place.

But I don't know if it was because of me or it is because of Himiko and Deku's action. But I let my leg slice through the air before slamming into unexpecting Deku. This time the heat radiated throughout my entire body as a large explosion ripped through the air.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Girlfriend?

Uraraka POV

Smoke billowed into the air and the generator of it was his foot. His fucking foot! I thought that it was only his hands? What am I saying? What is she doing with him?

I watched in both shock and amazement even though she wasn't wearing that worn cardigan for her golden hair in those messy buns. I knew those golden eyes anywhere, but the only thing that had been different from that night in the forest is the look.

They weren't wild with rage or insanity like I thought that they would be. They almost seem kind and loving as she watched Katsuki from behind his shoulder. Her eyes searching Deku's face as he charged after Katsuki.

Both his arms had light burns on them and the skin look overwork and bright pink. But that didn't stop Deku as he charged again his eyes bright green burning with silent confused question and rage.

I turn my attention to Katsuki, his face was blank, impassive really not a single twitch of his eyebrows of that murderous grin that he gets when he starts to fight. The look in his eyes, on the other hand, wasn't ferocious and lack any rage. Just the urgent need to protect this girl.

"What did she promised you? What would make you turn your back on heroes huh?! Have you been spying on us this whole time." Deku voice is filled with pain and anger, rang loudly as onlookers ran away leaving us in the dark on an abandoned street.

I looked at Katsuki and from what I could tell that isn't close to the truth, I stared deep into his eyes and all I saw was anger. Katsuki roared with a tenacity I had never seen before. "Fuck you anyone that lays a hand on her deals with me. Hero or Villain! Deku you fucking bastard."

Before I could scream out in protest that they stop what they were doing, I could see Katuki leg raised high in the air before slamming down with so much force that the ground quake as the sound of explosion entered the air. While the smell of smoke and burning flesh.

By the time that the black smog excited the air, leaving a half-unconscious sciences Deku laying on the ground. His face bloody and scratched up but he is alive and that is more then I would have thought.

My heart hammered in my ears as I watched Katsuki turn to look at that blonde girl. His hand reached up to her face I watched as he removed some ash that streaked her cheeks.

His lip moved rapidly like he was talking to her but I didn't hear a thing all I could hear is my heart, beating so loudly in my chest that I couldn't think straight. Before I could even think about what Katsuki might do to me. My body surged forward as my legs pumped fast as I tried to make my way to Deku.

I braced for the impact of one of Katsuki blows but as I drop to my knees gulping in air as I started to freak out. That blow never came and soon Deku started to open his eyes. His lids moved rapidly for a moment before his bright emerald green eyes shined.

They were hazed over and clouded but he was alive and he is awake and that is all that mattered. "Next time, you should think before you act shitty Deku. I'm not a villain and I don't spy on people I, not you."

Katsuki gruff voice sounded condescending and angry but not his usually murderous intent. I changed a glance over my shoulder to see Katsuki looking down at Deku. His red eyes focus on him not once looking at me.

"Listen to me and listen well I have not and never will be a villain Himiko didn't promise me anything. She didn't hurt me and she has no problem with separating villain crap with our love life. Now if you are willing to talk like a rational person then there a cafe down the street."

I watched Katsuki shift his cold gaze to me while the golden-haired girl behind him had a napkin rubbing was the dirt and grime from the fight. The way that her hand moves against his skin so gently.

Her golden eyes filled with worry as she shifted her monetary gaze from Katsuki to me. A weak smile gracing her lips as she continued to wash away the grim and doing her best to hid behind Katsuki. Her gentle finger working delicately against his skin. All the while Deku is watching the same thing I did.

The way that his body language changed showed me that he knew it too, that there a something going on but it wasn't anything involving betraying the others. So I nodded my head slowly before interlacing my hand into Deku's.

His soft yet calloused hand felt perfect in mine as I gently lifted him off the ground with my quirk. God, he had to weigh a lot but I couldn't really tell at the moment. But he didn't seem to have the willpower to stand up on his own.

So I lifted his arm gently over my shoulder before turning to look at Katsuki who has smoke flowing off of his legs as he sighed heavily like he had noticed my line of vision.

"Yeah about the legs, keep that to yourself for now. Come On" While he started walking off I noticed that the girl what the hell was her name. Toga I think, she is holding tightly onto his arm.

Like a real girlfriend would, it's so strange this isn't the same nutjob that I had seen before in the forest. There is something different about her I wonder if it was Bakugo's doing or if this is just her when she is not being a villain.

As we made our way to the cafe I could hear the two of them talking avidly as she chanced a glance over her shoulder every once in a while. But she never made eye contact with me or Deku. It was almost like she doesn't trust us not to stab her or Katsuki in the back.

It is kinda ironic the villain is the one that couldn't trust the hero instead of it being the other way around. God that is so twisted. I slowly made my way up to the glass door that Katsuki was holding open. The warm and welcoming smell of coffee wafted into my nose as I moved over to a corner table.

For a moment forgetting that Deku had been using my shoulder for support but that came back to me the moment that I saw people staring intently at us. But Katsuki and Toga didn't even seem to mind the attention. They moved slowly over to a wooden table that had a shiny finish that reflected the light from the overhead lamps.

The soft buzz of fluorescent lights matched the chattering atmosphere of the coffee house as I gently place Deku on a bar stool in front of the table. Katsuki has been leaning back in a hardwood chair with a cushion seat when a woman walked over.

She had sparkling blue eyes and blond hair pulled back in a tight bun as she places two cups in front of Katsuki and the blond girl. The cup place in front of Katsuki has steam coming off the rim as a dark black liquid that matched the color of tar stared back at me.

But the cup in front of Toga had large chopped up block of ice and a caramel color liquid with a lot of whipped cream on the top. The smell of villanella wafted into the air as the woman turn her attention to me and Deku who were sitting mutely in the chair.

While giving us one of her more pleasant smiles she spoke to us in a polite tone. "Is there something that either of you wants to drink." I smile back before turning to look at Deku look close to falling over. "I'll take a tea and a light and sweet coffee for Deku."

My singing voice didn't seem a happy as she nodded her head a shuffled off behind the counter working at the golden brass coffee machines. "So you said that you would explain to start talking." I turned to look at Deku who seemed more enraged that Bakugo might betray him. This will be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 What Am I Seeing?

Deku POV

As I stared at Himiko Toga, I found it more and more hard to believe that she is the same girl from the forest. As if she had some twin that no one knew about and that just happened to be this girl. One minute she is stark raving mad trying to kill us.

Now her golden eyes were lit up with joy as she recalled the tale of how Katsuki and her fell madly in love. How they were two star-crossed lovers sneaking behind everyone's back for no other reason than love.

Her doe eyes expression and the way that her lips curled into a dazzling and almost mesmerizing grin made it hard to believe that she was a villain hell-bent on killing all Might. The great man that I owed my power to, the very man that has guided me and protected me there is no way that she could be trusted. Right?

As I turn to look at Katsuki he was leaning back in his seat his right arm draped lazily around Toga shoulder as he stared blankly out of the window. Like this was nothing more than some nuisance to him. But Toga seemed almost thrilled to no longer have to hide her relationship with him.

"How do you know that she isn't using you?" My voice came out bitter and almost envious but that couldn't be true. There is no way that I could be jealous of Kaachan he is the one that is getting played here.

I watched Katsuki laid-back posture turned into one of a caged beast. His muscle tense as he noticed eyes were on him. Not just the curious gaze of Uraraka but also Toga. She almost looks amused by my question by the eagerness that shines through her blazing eyes, I knew that she is interested in Katsuki response.

A rumbling sound started to build in Katsuki throat but he didn't once take his eyes off of the window. The same rumbling just echoed off of his throat as Toga laughed and poked Katsuki cheek till he looked down from his window.

But as our eyes met I wish that he hadn't, I wished that I hadn't even bothered to ask the question. As he began to eyes fill up with burning white-hot rage, his face seemed to light up his as a sneer stretch his skin.

The arm that had draped around Toga arms seemed too dense as it shot forward gripping me by my collar as he spoke in a voice that forced shiver down my spine and goosebumps to rise on my skin.

Trepidation and fear wiggled its ways into my heart as my stomach did backflips the only thing running in mind was screams of fear and eyes deadpanned and steeled as he shifted his gaze to look at Uraraka before turning back to me. "I love Toga and I know her, she might a villain but she wouldn't use me to get to All Might or anyone else at the school.

If that were the case then all the time that she was in my room she could have waited for me to pass out and then killed you and everyone else in the dorms. But she didn't we keep our hero and villains lives separate and if you keep looking at her the way that you are looking at her I will kill you. That not an empty threat that is a promise."

Before I could think of a response or form a word in false protest his hand sparks as he gripped tightly to the navy blue collar of my shirt. His eyes lighting up at the prospect of damaging me. As he pulled me closer to him I was partially floating out of my seat as his lips lowered to my ear. His hot breath grazing my skin as he spoke softly so soft that I almost couldn't hear him.

"I wouldn't betray the heroes, you may be, you have been nothing but a pain but everyone else never. So the next time you even think about questioning me or laying a hand on Himiko. Remember I have no problem ending your puny borrowed life."

My heart hammered in my ears making Katsuki words almost nonexistence but the fear burning in my veins forced me to listen to his threats as he leaned back into his chairs His body tense and ready for a fight if I said the wrong thing at any moment.

The whole room seemed to take on a dark turn as the chatty upbeat atmosphere seemed to notice the argument that is happening in our little corner of the cafe. As my gaze shifted to my hands I could hear the familiar sound of skin coming in contacting with skin.

"Kitty Kat look what you did. You scared him half to death I wouldn't be surprised he is pissed himself. Apologize." I knew the demanding yet amused voice it was Toga and for some strange reason, she is rising to my defense but why. I hear Katsuki billowing laughter which scared me more than his cold menacing voice did.

When Katsuki was explosive it was normal when he was calm and collected that meant danger. But if he is bellowing with laughter when he has no reason to be then that was a sign.

Get the fuck out of there he is going to blow. But as I looked up there was this wild grin on his face in his eyes softened as he stared down at the blond beauty under his arm.

His left hand lowered to her face I watched his index and thumb finger hold her chin firm as he stared down at her lovingly. With a kind of gentleness that I didn't even know was possible for Katsuki. "Anyone that lays their hands on your deserve no less than death as far as I am concerned he should be lucky he's not laying in the dirt."

I watched as Toga slapped his arm this time for more force causing Katsuki to grunt out of irritation. When he shifted his gaze it was hard as steel as before. There wasn't a single threat in his eyes as he looked me before shifting his vision to Uraraka.

Who as I turn to look at has this dreamy eyes expression like their story about love triumphing their bonds to their allies was something to be admired and love. I guess in a way that it was they were both willing to risk their lives to be with each other and that has some endearing quality to it.

"I am sorry for the way that I acted early, I'm sorry that I threatened you, and I'm sorry if I scared you." His voice lacked any emotion and I could tell that he was just saying that appeased he nagging girlfriend. But the sheer shock that she has that much control over his emotions shocked me more than his words.

Toga giggle as Katsuki turned back to look at her, his lips inching toward her ear as he whispers something into her ear that forced her into a fit of girlish giggles. That was when something dawned on me. "You said that she was in your room. At night no less what could she have been doing in there."

I shifted my gaze to Uraraka who shared the same confusion but Katuki just gave me a glare that said are " _you serious"_. Toga, on the other hand, took joy and amazement from our confusion as she let out another giggle.

"It's the best thing about dating Katsuki. He's very good with his hands, and tongue and…." She lowered her gaze to Katsuki lap and I instantly felt my face heat up.

"What do you mean that's the best thing about dating me?" Katsuki seemed a little taken back and almost hurt but by the sly grin that as on his face I could tell he didn't mean it. But my mind was stuck on the fact that they are having sex. They are teenagers that can't be right.

As I turned to look at Uraraka her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she watched the two of them get all mushy. As I turn back Katski had craned his neck doing so that he would get a better look at Toga.

"We both know that you love all the little romantic things I do for you or how I take you shopping and giving you back and foot rubs whenever your hound me. Don't pretend like there aren't a thousand reasons why you love me."

Just hearing how soft and laid back Katsuki voice was enough to throw me through a loop. But Toga seemed at ease like she is used to the softer side of Katsuki. Is there is a whole other side to Katsuki that I didn't even know about? Maybe because I didn't bother to learn.

"Ooooh Uraraka you have to hear the story about the floating lanterns, I would tell you the stargazing story but that sits very pg if you catch my drift." She winked and that only cause Uraraka face to light up more before that brown doe eyes expression took over her face again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Cats Outta The Bag

Katsuki POV

"Don't you think that you were a little hard on him?" Her question is innocent but the very thought of Deku laying his hands on her made my blood boil. Even as the moon shines down upon us and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. This peaceful moment was ruined just by the very mention of Deku.

But as I looked down at the beautiful girl in my grasp I couldn't help but mellow out just because of the sight of her. She could make my heart race and calm down all at the same time.

"No, I don't even if he thought that I was in danger. Which is the dumbest thought ever! There is still no way that is could excuse his behavior. No is going to put their hands on you with me standing right there."

I knew that my voice sounded overprotective when I hear her let out a light giggle before turning to look at me. All the love in the world couldn't compare to the love and admiration that shined in her golden eyes at this present moment. With a simple look, we were both pulled to a stop in front of her door.

Her glossy pink lips reached out toward mine, the scent of her villain perfume filled my nose as her soft strawberry pinks lips crashed into mine. Our lips intertwined and I could feel all her emotion with that one simple fleeting kiss.

Her love for me and her worry about fight, and her joy now that one more obstacle has been removed from our path. Before I could really enjoy this moment she pulled away with a sly grin on her face. "I have to head in and you need to head back before curfew. Or they are never going to let you out again."

I let out a small laugh but as this sly grin formed on my face, the only thing that I could think about is cuddling with her under the blankets. God, I sounded so whipped but it is composed of the two things that I loved. Sleep and Himiko.

"No don't give me that grin" Her golden eyes became sharper as this cute little pout formed on her lips. Just seeing her soft full lips drove me insane. "What look?" I licked my lips as I leaned in closer inches from her lip as a firm hand was placed on my chest.

"The look that says were both about to get lucky. Trust me, I want nothing more than or mount you after the amount of sexiness you displayed tonight. But you need to head back you have training in the morning."

I groaned I knew that she is right but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. I grumbled under my breath before placing a quick peck on her cheeks before jumping down the three stone steps. The cool winds whipping around me as I spun sharply on my heels.

Himiko looked at me with her golden eyes laced with confusion as I stuffed my hand firmly in my pocket. "Get in. I'm not leaving till I hear those tumblers lock." I knew my voice was deadly serious but for some strange reason, she laughs. "What?"

She shook her head sadly but I could see the amused girl on her face as she blew me a kiss before running into her apartment. Her black door slamming with a finale thud and the tumblers shifted in the lock.

Now back to hell, I can't believe I am saying this but I miss living with my parents at least when I came home I wasn't bugged with annoying arguments and loud loaded question. But not in the dorm all they did was bug me or they were yelling at each other there was never a moment of silence.

* * *

Being up this early in the morning sucked, my feet shuffled lifeless against the metal floors of the examination room. The rest of my classmates were walking behind me trying not to make a sound. I might have blown up a little bit this morning, but what can I say I'm exhausted.

I grumbled a string of curses under my breath who makes you train this early on a Saturday I don't even push myself this hard. A string of curse left my breath as I made it into a room with three large screens with EH and All Might standing there.

The golden idiot seemed to blanch when he saw something on my face, which was probably an exhausted sneer that said if you talk to me you are dead. EH, on the other hand, didn't seem phased. If anything I think that he is shocked that there was someone more tired and exhausted looking than him.

"Late night" I snarled at All Mights question it's none of his damn business. I sighed heavily before making my way to a silver metallic looking wall. Letting my back slid against the cool metal till I was slumped against the floor.

Between the argument with Deku and the very long winded conversion chat, Himiko has with Uraraka last night. I'm just too tired to give a damn about training. I should have cuddled with Himiko and let training been damn.

Kirishima walked over to me this smug grin on his face like he thought that this shit is funny and it so isn't. Though he didn't say a word just sat with me making sure that no one bugged me. This is why he is my best friend he knew when to push and when to step back.

I must have zoned out because the next thing that I knew Kirishima is jabbing me in the side sharply with his elbow. I looked around till my eyes seemed to land on EH. Who at the moment was shaking his head sadly "Either get up or forfeit and fail for the day."

I grumble under my breath as I rose shakily to my feet I would destroy whoever I was fighting then I would take a nap. I'm so not into fighting mood today. Which I know it doesn't sound like me but there is no good reason for me to be up this early in the morning.

As I made my way down to the metallic hallway, I noticed that Deku was walking next to me. A little more timid than usual, I'm sure that between my threats from yesterday and losing yet another fight to me he is terrified to get into the ring with me. But if kicking his ass is how I get to sleep that is fine with me.

The fluorescent lights buzz give me a killer headache as the city landscape opened up as two large metal doors separated. As I walked in I noticed that on the other side of the city was another entrance gate that is slowly opening up.

The flashy bright blue sky with wispy white cold shined overhead as the false sun seemed to burn brighter and harder than the real one. I groaned as my small headache turns into a full-blown migraine.

I don't know if I would be able to stay restrained through the entire fight. I might actually kill the little twerp this time. I'm still burning up about that the other night.

I walked further into the city looking intently at each building to check for vantage points or anything places that he could be hiding. But as my peripheral vision caught blurs of green. I shifted my vision to see Deku coming at me with a flying roundhouse.

Man, this is way too early for this, I felt a heavy sigh leave my lip as I measured the distance between the two of us. He would be on me before my hands could fire a shot should I just take the hit. Maybe attempt to dodge but he would just change his direction.

I stood there mutely debating my options as his flying body came ever closer it almost made it look like I was throwing the fight. Maye if I threw the fight, I could be in my bed by the end of the hour. But that might cause them to fail me.

Deku was right on top of me, I could smell the rubber from his sneaker and before I could even stop my body from doing it. My hand let off two small explosions propelling my body in the air. Well, really just my top half of my body.

Both my feet were planted firmly in front of Deku's face as his green eyes widen in shock. He looked frozen like he didn't know what to do. I could tell he was trying to figure out if I would use my newly discovered ability and my answer was no but my body has its own ideas.

I could hear the crackling of explosion as my feet started to heat up the air around me and before I knew it I was being propelled backward as two large bright fiery orange explosions took over Dekus entire body.

As black smoke filter into the air, I could hear screams and moans of pain as a body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. I felt my legs heat up as I felt my body float in the air.

As I rose higher in the sky I got a better look I noticed that Duku was laying on the floor in a heap. Both of his arms were badly burned since he was trying to protect his face. My body surged forward as my legs push me through the air. It doesn't take much to get back to the ground.

While Deku struggled to rise from the ground I couldn't help but feel a sick twisted sense of joy, this is what he got for everything last night. I lifted my right foot hovering it over Deku's unprotected face as a cold chill ran over my body.

Mini explosions blasted off of the sole of my foot as a menacing grin took over my eyes and a murderous gleam shined in my red eyes. "Give or I blast you straight to hell." I might have been overboard but hey why should I care. The cat's outta the bag now there is no point in taking it easy on the little worm.

Deku's bright green eyes widen in shock and terror before stuttering out the words that i wanted to hear. "I...I surround" I pulled my foot away just as paramedic robots ran into the room. Well, now I get to hear my teacher mouth about withholding my quirks ability.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Villains Find Out

Himiko POV

I sat silently at the bar the smell of pine wood filled my nose along with the smell of cheap boxes. Twice was talking avidly to himself and Dabi had been leaning against the wall. Staring daggers at me like I had done something wrong.

His cold topaz blue eyes seemed to watch my every move, even a slight change in my movements would force his jaw to clamp shut and anger to fill his eyes. It wasn't like I had done anything wrong. I hadn't been late to any of my meetings or jobs lately.

I completed every single one of my mission without fail so there is no reason for them to be mad at me. But even though the others were staring at me as hard as Dabi. I could feel the tension that filled the air.

Like everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats just because I am in the room, what could be going on. As the door slammed open I got stirred from my thoughts. To see Tomura stalking over to me.

His red eyes lit up with rage and something else, hurt and that look says it all for me. My heart began to pound loudly in my ears blocking out everything else as anxiety welled in my chest. Sporadic tendrils of pain and anxiety shot through my body as my mind race with the possibility.

But the one thing that my jumbled thoughts came back to, is the bright war god smile that was placed on Katsuki face a couple of days ago. Why is that the thing that I am thinking about right now?

I need to escape, that little voice in my head scream no begged for me to run, run into the arms of the man that I love. The man that seemed to change me for the better. I let my eyes search the room. But the only exit to the bar seemed guard. Twice and Dabi leaned firmly against the strong door frame.

While Tomura stalked closer to me, his hands placed haphazardly around his body as this dangerous black aura surrounded him. I could practically taste his murderous intent from here. I would be done for.

Then I felt it, this sharp pain in the back of my head that blossomed into a searing burning hot pain that filled my entire body. As I resisted the urge to scream on the top of my lungs I could feel fear welling in my heart as Tomura ducked down low.

Placing a kick to my chest before bringing his fist hard against my face. But no matter how much that I wanted to fight back. To take my knives out and cut him to ribbons. To watch him die in a pool of his own blood.

All I could think about is Katsuki and how they would be after him, they would kill him or convert him and my life would be dependent on his choice. Why is this happening how did this happen?

I felt myself blacking out when a burning hot flame-scarred my skin forcing my eyes to pop wide open as my eyes scanned the room till they landed on Dabi. His fist balled up tightly to the point that his knuckles turned white as he stalked closer to me.

Brilliant blue flames lit up his hands as they flickered while warmth came down on my face again. I could smell my flesh getting burned his legs lit up with cobalt blue flames till he was kicking me repeatedly in the ribs.

My heart sped up as the sound of my heartbeat pounded in my ears like the last few fleet notes of a song. Pain filled every fiber of me being, intense and all-consuming. Forcing away any coherent thoughts leaving with nothing but fear and pain.

By the time that Dabi and Tomura were down taking turns beating me, I could barely keep my eyes open but one single thought forces me to my feet. I had to warn him before they came for him next. Before they killed him just to make me suffer.

I peered at my so-called teammates through my left eye, my right eyes were swollen shut showing nothing but darkness as I turn to look at Tomura. His eyes looked me over like a Tiger getting ready to jump onto its prey.

His cold red eyes seemed to darken to a deep black as madness took over his face. "You will bring that boy back within 24 hours or we'll kill him." Before I could even think about it I lunged forward a steel-tipped dagger clutch tightly in my grasp.

Letting both my blade and my arm cutting through the air inches from his throat. I could practically taste his blood when I let out a bellowing scream of horror an pain. As I look down my arm is crushed firmly under Dabi's boot.

"Now you have 12 hours. Hurry up." Dabi lifted his foot and relief washed my body but slowly drift away as his boot came down on my arm for the second time. All of my bones crunching firmly under his foot as I passed out. All thoughts of survivable left me as I felt nothing but this cold numbness.

I was woken up by the sound of traffic wheezing passed me, my eyelids fluttered but only my left eyes opened revealing a pitch black sky. The stars twinkled overhead as the large opal moon hid behind light fluffy clouds.

I struggled to my feet as my muscles snapped and whined in protect but I had to get him no matter the risk, no matter what happened to me. I struggle and stumbled but I walked down the sidewalk.

I even notice the wary glances that people were giving me, I'm sure that they were all confused on why I was walking around the city instead of being at the hospital but Katsuki needs to know. That they know about us.

But how could they even know? All the times that we were out, of the times that he went to my house or I went to this dorm. We were so careful but they knew could it have been the rat in the school. I looked up from my thoughts to see UA off to the distance.

But my eyes were drawn to class 1-A's dorms, they were light up with golden lights. I shifted my eyes to Katsuki's room but it is pitch black. I knew the balcony and the window, I have sunk into it enough times to know what it looked like.

But there is no way that I could make it there, with all my injuries I'm shocked that I can even stand up. I limped forward putting all my weight onto my right leg as my left dragged behind me. Every once in a while pain would enter my bones when my banged-up left leg would hit a bump.

I groaned out but never screamed I had to make sure that no one stopped me and I could make it to the campus without setting off the alarms like I did so many times before.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was standing in front of the large looking dorm doors. Here goes nothing. I pushed open two large double doors made from shiny oak wood. Only to be met with a long hallway that led to I suppose the common room.

That seemed filled with laughter and joy but I know that Katsuki wouldn't be there. "What the hell are you doing here? Oh my god! Are you okay?" I knew the caring and happy voice it was Kirishima.

As I looked up the bright red crimson hair stared back at me as his red eyes scanned my face for something. "Come on let's get you to the couch. KATSUKI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW IT'S HIMIKO."

His voice sounds urgent as he lifted me in his arms letting my hair cover my face as he placed me gently on the couch. The soft cushion bouncing under me as the joyous laughter turned into hush whispers. My eyes slowly slid close as I hear anxious whispers turn into angry yells. Forcing a smile onto my lips. Katsuki. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 I Want To Know Who and Why?

Katsuki POV

Anger burned in my veins as I heard whispers running behind me, but all I could focus on. The only purpose that popped into my mind is to destroy the piss ants that did this to her. It hurt just to see her this way, I mean her pain physically hurt me, though she had a peaceful smile on her face as she passes out.

That seemed to be the only peaceful thing about her, her right eyes are swollen and bright purple from whatever beating she took. As I moved closer it felt like the whole world is crashing on me. For once I didn't have the strength to stand let alone to talk.

I dropped to my knees as I watched her sleep, her breath shallow and barely audible if it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest. I would think that she is dead, it breaks my heart to see her this way.

Sure anger came to mind when I thought about the guys that did this to her, but the love of my life just took a beating and for what. What could she have done that would have warranted this brutally. I wouldn't even do this to villain, well at least a female villain.

I took in a steady breath and Kirishima placed a hand gently on my shoulder forcing me to look up from my thoughts to see that Recovery girl came running into the room with EH behind her.

His eyes seemed blazed up with anger as he shifted his angry glare to me. Did he think that I did this, he had to be kidding me. How low of a perception did he have, sure I went all out. But I would never lay a harmful hand on Himiko.

I stepped back as Recovery girl gasped as she took in each of her injuries. I didn't understand till she moved to the side. Himiko's flawless skin turned a dark purple and blue. I could even see a few of her ribs dislodged from here.

"Is….is she going to be okay?" I knew the small tentative voice but as I turned back I was still shocked to see the amount of concern and fear that lit up pinks cheeks bright brown eyes.

I would have to thank her for her concern letter but at the moment, l I couldn't even bring myself to speak. "Who cares she is a villain. How do you know her Bakugo?" I knew the mucus-filled voice. It is the frog bitch, I forget that Himiko incountred her in the forest too.

I felt anger rushing into my ears as another whisper around her while that half and half bastard nodded his head along with Shoji. I grumbled under my breath as Kirishima rose to my defense. "There is no way that she is a villain we met her and she is way nice."

His hopeful voice made me laugh as I turned to look at the frog bitch her eyes look me over with fear and skepticism. "It doesn't matter if she is a villain or not, she is my girlfriend and I love her. You might see an injured villain but I see an innocent girl and if you do a thing to her I will kill you."

I snarled angrily at the end of my statement as I hear a slight whimper that I thought might be from one of my walking classmates. But as I turned around I could see a hint of gold from Himiko's left eye. Her once perfect lips now covered in a thick red line that seemed to be bleeding way too much.

But still, a small grin grace her lips as she looked me over lazy. "Oh good I made it, Katsuki you have to watch out. The league they want you to join or they will kill…" She never finishes the sentence she passed out before she got the chance.

Even though she is laying on this couch, battered and bruised with parts of her body either swollen shut or unrecognizable. Her voice stilled seemed filled with joy and something else maybe hope.

"We need to get to the infirmary now it seemed like one of her ribs perforated her lung and it collapsed we need to go now." I looked up as my heart sank deeper and deeper into my stomach how is this happening right now.

I moved back as EH lift Himiko into his arms and took off, but not before giving me one of those glasses that said I will be talking to you about this in a while. I growled but chased after him there is no way that I'm not going to be there when she woke up.

As I took off into the night I felt my feet heating up giving me an extra boost forcing me to levitate a bit off of the ground.

I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that there were people running behind me, of course, all of them were my asshole classmates that were probably just coming here to be noisy.

By the time that I had gotten to the infirmary, I was drenched in nitro sweat causing sporadic sparks to form each time that I got little friction. As I collapsed into the seat, I stared blankly at the wall as my body became numb.

How did the night go so wrong, we went out to eat, then the amusement park two towns over. I remember her laughing wildly as we went on a triple loop roller coaster. She made me keep going on it till we both puke and then she still wanted to go on. It was enough to force a smile on my face even after how crummy I felt about puking.

I sighed heavily before looking up from my thoughts to see that Kirishima red stare, filled with both questions and hurt like he couldn't believe that I wouldn't tell him about this. What the fuck was I supposed to say? Hey, guys, this is my villain girlfriend Himiko. Yeah like that would have gone over well.

I fixed my lips to speak when EH walked out o the room, this grave look on his face that made me think that something went horribly wrong. I sighed heavily before standing up. I put on a tough front but on the inside, my mind is screaming with both fear and rage.

EH looked me up and down his red eyes critical and dangerous as he spoke in probably the most menacing voice that I had ever heard, "She will only speak with you in the room." I snarled why the hell didn't they tell me that she woke up. I grumbled curses under my breath before running into the room.

Himiko's tattered and blood ridden clothes were pulled off to the side as she stared intently at the wall till something clicked in her mind. Then within a second, her head snapped over to me.

Love and pride shined in her eyes but I'm sure that all she got in return is my angry red gaze that is borderline murder. When I found out which villains did this to her there is going to be a war in the city streets.

I ran to her side kissing her lips and then head before collapsing in my seat, I need to know that she is safe and okay before I ran off to kill people. I spoke in a gentle voice as not to spook her. "What happen Himiko? Who did this to you I need the name and address."

Her one eyes scanned me like she was too terrified to speak but as she took in one long deep breath her nerve seemed to settle and steel all at the same time. "Dabi the patchwork guy and Tomura. They flew into a rage when the found out that we were dating. They thought that I should have brought you to them the moment that I found in in the city.

But I could never give up my kitty kat, I love you too much to put you in there clutches. But that didn't stop them from beating me and giving me a deadline. I have 12 hours of they are going to make me watch them kill you before killing me…"Her voice broke off in pain as her head tipped back.

Forcing a clipped breath to leave her lips as she whimpered in pain. I gripped the pale dainty hand as I shifted my head back to see Recovery girl rushing to the other side of the bed. "I thought that you fixed her?"

My voice came out more pained and frazzled then I would have liked it too but there is no way that I could keep this tough front up while she is in pain. All to protect me because we weren't careful enough. Damn, how did they not find out?

After a moment or two, I hear Himiko take a few short breaths while she started to drift off to sleep. Her one lid closed lazily as she whispered an address. I barely managed to hear it but I knew that it has to be the place that this all went down.

So the moment that her eye closed I gently bent down placing a chaste kiss against her bruised lips before running out of the room. I could hear EH chasing after me telling me to stop.

I could even feel this numbness as he shut off my power but if he thought that would stop me then he is dumber than he looks right now. They were going to pay just wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Rage and Confusion

Himiko POV

I could hear this hushed whispers and angry bellows but they weren't like my kitty Kat's bellows these lacked the angry passion. This just seemed plain angry like they didn't have a point to prove or defend. But I could also hear a few people speaking in a calm assertive voice.

"Bauko might be a hot head idiot but just because he ran out of here doesn't mean that he is guilty." I didn't know the irritating calm voice but a squeaky somewhat nervous voice piped up to defend him.

"She isn't what you think she is, she truly loves Katsuki and he knew who she is but he stayed with her. If there's one thing that we can all say about Bakugo is that he doesn't trust people easily. Right Deku"

The sweetest voice was cut off by a venomous growl but I knew the voice that was Uraraka who would have thought that she would be the one sticking up for me right now. But the person that growl seemed to negate all her kind words with that one angry growl.

"Bullshit I bet that he is a spying on us and that is why they have been going easy on us. He has been informing them. Probably since he got kidnap that is when he started being weird and less explosive, becoming quieter."

NO this can't be happening he was being quiet because he didn't want to get in trouble not be able to see me. I could feel cool wet tears streaming down my face as I slowly slid my eyes open to see a dimly lit room lying in front of me. The dark room was empty there wasn't a single person in sight. Strange when we took Katsuki they made sure that there was at least one of us in the room.

I listened in amazement for a moment before I could hear the creaking of the door, a gold light flooding the floors as the quite angry whisper turned into loud shouts as feet rushed down the hallway. The last thing that I remember was slipping Katsuki the address before he disappeared in an angry rush.

God let him be okay I didn't mean to tell him but the way that his caring eyes stared me down. Pain and rage evident on his face, I couldn't help but break from the amount of love and sincerity in those eyes. I sighed heavily as I noticed that there was someone slowly creeping into the room.

At first, it was just a man with messy black hair and searing red eyes but soon a man with blond golden hair and bright blue eyes came in. He looks sickly and nothing like a real hero but I knew him from the broadcast. He is All Might and for the first time, I didn't feel the intense urge to kill him. He is just there, nothing about him screamed special to me.

I let out an exhausted sigh as they filed into the room, at first I had no clue who they were but then I saw some familiar face. Kat's friend with the wild red hair and bright crimson red eyes.

I could see the confusion and sadness in them, I'm sure that he felt hurt that Katsuki wouldn't tell him the truth. They are best friend, aren't they? I turned my attention to see Denki that jerk looked at me with rage and something else in his eyes. Maybe disgust I'm not really sure.

I don't know why they hated me so much it's not like I ever lied to them they never asked if I was a hero or if I have a quirk. I never lied so they have no right to get this high mighty act with me. As my eyes shifted over the coward I noticed a few other students that I had seen before. The guy with tape arms and Uraraka and Deku they were all here but why are they here. Shouldn't they be in their dorms or something they have nothing to do with this?

"Where did you send young Bakugo." The gruff and stoic voice filled the air and the origin of the sound being All Might his glowing blue eyes bore deeply into my soul as his eyes glimmer with uncertainty. I'm sure that he thought that I did something villainous or Katsuki is on his way to do something villous.

I'm sure that he is. I went to speak but my throat closes up and it was like I couldn't breathe, my heart hammered in my head as an old short lady walked into the room. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun as this permanent scowl formed on her face. I'm sure that she didn't want to be looking out for a villain but she seemed to be doing it anyway.

Here I thought that all heroes other than Katsuki were all talk, that they never backed up any of their deals. But maybe all the things that my parents told me growing up were wrong. That may be for once I'm the one in the wrong and I don't know what I'm doing with my life. "You should ease into it, dear."

I looked up from my thoughts as she pulled out some breathing tubes out of my nose, allowing for me to breathe easier as my heart started to slow. As I looked at All Might and then the man with the unkempt hair I sighed heavily as my whole chest felt like it is about to cave in.

"Katsuki isn't a traitor if that is what you are worried about, he's a good guy and he never talked about any of you. He doesn't really think much about you outside of school, in fact, I don't think that he has mention any of you over the past 3 months that we have been dating. Just like I don't bring my villain life into our relationship, well until today…."

My voice cracked as it starts to break, pain welled in my heart as I stared numbly at my lap. Soft white blankets covered the lower half of my body. But I could see my left leg elevated more than my right. I'm sure that if I were to lift the blanket up I could see a thick white cast resting over my leg.

"What happened today that is any different from any other day with your villain pals?" I looked up to see a questioning blue and gray gaze staring angrily at me. That's right he was there when I attacked Uraraka and that frog girl. He is endeavoring kid if I remember that right, I sighed heavily as memories of the bar flooded back into my mind.

"I went to meet Tamora and he told me that I had 24 hours to give him Katuki. When I refused him and Dabi, the patchwork guy attacked me, then he told me that I only had 12 hours to bring him to them. I came here to warn him when I passed out. I knew what that would mean for me but I couldn't just let them go after Katsuki."

The man with the messy black hair raised a brow at me like he didn't understand what I am staying. "That not rational what happens to you if you don't give them Katsuki. I doubt that you love him to the point that you would give up your life for is."

I grew angry as my blood began to bubble, forcing my chest to burn at the sudden rise of anger that filled my body. He is not right to question my love for Katsuki, I would die for him but it's not my life that they want.

I let out a heavy sigh as I stared him down, not flinching even as his gaze became enraged. "They don't want me, I wouldn't be saving myself I would be killing him, if I don't bring Katsuki to them, I'm not the one that dies he is. Hence why I came down here to warn him, if it is my life on the line I would have given it to save Katsuki."

I took in a steady breath before looking at All Might for a moment just soaking in his reaction to my words. But from what I could tell he didn't move or say a thing. His face is cover in an impassive mask. His cool blue eyes searching my face as I began to talk again this time forcing his face to contort into confusion.

"Katsuki would never betray you all for the simple fact that he idolizes All Might he wouldn't betray your trust even if it meant saving his own life. I don't even know how they found out about us but I'm sure that it has something to do with the spy we have planted in the school. I'll give you all of it, the information about the spies, our future plans, our hideouts all of them. But in exchange Katsuki does not receive penalties for his relationship with me and I want immunity for whatever crimes I may have committed when I was with them."

I looked at All Might whos blond brows shot up with surprise but the man with the messy hair said nothing he simply glared in rage. The others stood they're shell-shocked not sure what to say of what to do. That when I heard it the alarm blaring and the sound of someone walking towards the room.

But this dragging sound echoed in the air as the door to my room seemed to widen just a bit more. The other was standing there looking at me wide eyes but my eyes were drawn to the person standing in the door frame.

Blood covers my war gods face as this devil's smirks formed on his place when he eyes rest on me. His muscle was taut and tense as I noticed that the black shirt he was wearing seemed drenched in crimson blood. He looked like me when I'm doing fighting 4 people.

But as my eyes drifted out his hand I notice only one person in the grasp of his left hand. A man with a tattered top hop as a mechanical arm. While his other was burned to a crisp, the smell of burning flesh filtered into my nose making my stomach roil as Katsuki began to sit in silent rage as he noticed all the people around me.

"Give her what she wants or get out of her room." He dropped Compresses body to the ground before walking over to me. An adoring look formed on his face as he looked mine in the eyes. Taking his right hand that didn't have a single ounce of blood on it.

Just placing a gentle hand out my face as he gave me a loving smile before bending down and gently kissing my bruised lips. His soft lips brushing gently against mine before looking up at his teacher.

"Oh, yea I brought that sack of shit back." Katsuki pointed to the body on the floor before grabbing a towel sitting by the sink gently wiping away the blood from his face while the others stared at him horrified. I guess that he must have felt their eyes on him because he spoke in a calm yet irritated voice. "I didn't kill anyone just made them regret their actions.


	24. Chapter 24

Katsuki POV

 _A few hours early_

The cool night air whipped around me as my body began to drench in sweat, anger burned in my veins as my muscle starts to tense as sporadic explosion started to come off of me. I would end that patchwork loser and that many hands freak too. If they thought that they could put their filthy hands on my girl.

I felt my feet let off another explosion as I flew through the air, the bright crescent moon shining down on me as the stars seemed almost in reach. Any other day I would take in the scene maybe even bring Himiko up here. But not tonight, tonight she is laying in pain and fear of what might happen to the both of us.

No matter what I would make sure that they knew what this isn't going to fly. I growled angrily as I looked around for a moment until I saw it, off in the distance was a warehouse. Nothing but fields of crops shrouded the building, they were hiding in plain sight. The baren black asphalt road showed no signs of life.

I'm sure that they would have either told me to join them or they would have killed me and Himiko for what betraying their trust. You have to be kidding me they are villains for fuck sake, they kill people for fun and they have the nerve to be upset with Himiko for not telling them the truth. Like that would have gone very well and they probably would have just used our relationship to get information.

I took a deep breath steading my nerves as my heart pounded loudly in my ears but not from fear but from rage and excitement. I would end them, they did not know who they were fucking with. I'm on a whole other level form three months ago. I let off of my explosion letting myself free fall toward the air. The wind rushed harshly against my face as the impending ground got closer and closer.

The moment that I was inches from the ground I felt my palms crackle as a small explosion broke the fall for me. Allowing my feet to plant silently and family on the ground as I sized up the building.

From what I remember the last time that they had me captive, I know that there was at least 6 to 8 villains in there. But 3 months have passed I'm sure that something has changed, they must have recruited just like I learned about my new talents.

No matter the odds, that look on Himiko's face stuck with me. The moment that she found me, the moment that she knew that I was in the room. All her pain seemed to fade from her face leaving nothing but this happy yet accomplished smile. Those piece of shits is going to pay forever think that they can beat a girl like that.

I stormed towards the door keeping my breathing controlled so that my heart wouldn't give me away. I let off a small explosion from my feet before shooting through the air. I was free floating over the roof of the warehouse.

The wood roof reeked of mildew as the soggy wood didn't look like it could withstand a hit from one of my more powerful blast. I'm sure that the weather weakened the strength of it which is fine with me. I place my palm downwards as I held my right hand firmly around the wrist of my left hand.

I felt the crackle on my plan as the atmosphere started to warm up, the bigger the blast the better. As my muscle tighten and tensed I felt probably the biggest blast go off. Both my feet and my left hand let out a bright orange explosion.

A thick smog of black smoke surround me and the building but even as the smell of burning wet wood fill the air. The burning smoke didn't even make my eyes tear not even a little bit.

Though I'm sure that the same couldn't be said for those in the wooden dump below me. I felt my hands cool as smoke billowed into my face from the boots that I'm sure were torn to pieces right about now.

I felt the air around me heat up as blue flames short toward me. Signing the hair on my arms as I dropped out the ground. The bright cobalt blue flames just barely missed me as my feet slammed against the soft dirt below me. My boots sunk in deep for a moment but I took cover in the cloud of smoke.

I moved silently and deadly through the cloud just like I practice with Himiko she showed me how to minimize my presence like when he attacked Deku in the licensure exam. Yeah, I know about that, she promises me that she wouldn't hurt him but she had to do it or they would be caught on to her.

Another thing I hated them for, forcing her to do thing that she deeply regretted and hated. I resisted the urge to snarl out in anger as the first guy came into view. His back was to me but I know him well. His black suit wasn't the giveaway but the black smoke surrounding him was.

That shadows bastards were standing there star stuck but I'm sure in any moment he would warp out of here and that isn't happening. I gripped both of my hands firmly around his neck brace. I close my finger around his neck so tightly that I could feel the air in his lunge escaping his body. I don't think so, I could feel him trying to warp out of here when my palms crackle as the metal of his brace started to drip away.

Heavy globs of metal dropped to the ground causing the earth to sizzle from the heat as I let my explosion go off. I could hear this screaming from the intense pain as whimper enter the air.

Telling me that he was still alive. But as I pulled my hands away I could see them drenched in crimson red blood. I thought that my stomach would lurch or a wave of guilt would run over me. But I felt nothing but rage.

They didn't deserve pity, not after all they did, I faded into the black smoke watching as a man dressed in a black bodysuit came running up to the warp gate guy. One deep voice asked if he was okay. While a more high pitch but still pretty deep voice talked to himself. "Leave that lose here."

I watched him have an internal conflict with himself as I circled him in the black smoke, rolling my feet so that I walked silently. My boots drifted over the ground as I landed behind him. Rage burned in my heart as a little voice in the back of my head screamed or kill him.

It took all my effort to keep the blast to a minimum. I felt my left hand surged calmly through the smoke as my muscle tense and ached as I let off another explosion placing it firmly against his left shoulder. Making sure not to hit his heart I don't want murder on my rap.

I felt him stiffen at the placement of my hand but before he could even get a word off, I let the explosion go off. While he wailed out in both shock and pain. His voice hoarse but it was muffled by the sound of my explosion. Blood erupted and gushed into the air as he left arm hung off his body. His muscle torn to ribbons as pain etched into his masked face. I could even see the white bone drenched a crimson red as he dropped to the ground in a miserable heap.

I heard someone calling out some guy name Twice, I'm guessing it's the one that I just demolished. Now he might actually die but that's not my fault. No one told him to lose so much blood the fucking loser. As I disappeared back into the fog letting it cover me I could hear the movement of another 5 footsteps I would have it start taking them out two at a time.

The thought of taking them two at a time and not one forced shiver down my spine. But not because I'm scared but because they deserve to suffer. I don't give damn if they were involved or not. You don't watch someone you call a comrade to get the living shit between out of them by someone else on your team. Villain or not you need to have a code and it's obvious that these sack of shits do not.

I started breaking into a jog as I heard two sets of heavy sites, I looked around for a minute just taking in the atmosphere when I saw them. One was that annoying green lizard guy while the other way a plan looking guy in a peach shirt and khakis. I knew him from the last time that I ran into this dick bags. But that didn't matter I would do what needs to be done done. I hung back letting them get a little closer as I place a hand right on both of their faces.

I don't even think that they knew I was there till the boom erupted into the air along with the smell of burning flesh. They screamed in pain in a shrill voice as I felt a wall of bight brilliant flames coming my way. I jumped back just in time. It is almost like he knew where I am and when I get there. The damn cane he sees me.

My mind race with the possibilities as I felt a hand reaching out to me, no chance in a hell, I let my leg pop off a few mini explosions till I was floating over the battle zones. There is no way that he could see me, I'm sure that smoke didn't bug his eyes since he had a fire ability to. But the way that his shots kept just barely missing like he isn't really trying to hit me. Could he be…

Before the words could even form in my mind I heard someone from behind me the same annoying voice that took me the first time around. "Well looks like you learn some new trick but you aren't going to win here."

I let out a manic laugh they have no clue how wrong they are. Do you really think that I came in here blind? I flipped my leg backward. Allowing me to do a summersault mid-air into an ax kick.

Even as my legs came in contact with his arm, I felt his bone crack as his blots creaked. I couldn't see his face due to the mask but I knew that he must have been surprised by how fast I reacted. "Thanks to you my idol lost his power, I didn't react fast enough the first time but this round its different say goodnight."

My entire leg was set ablaze as heat lit the molecules in the air on fire as a bright orange and red explosion forcing the guy on the ground. Even from hear I could see the blood pooling out of a hole in his shoulder.

Even as the ground broke from the pressure of my hit. I still seemed a little amazed by the force of it. Any other time a hit like that happens I usually ended up with my muscle tearing themselves apart.

I looked down to the ground the once covered in thick black smoke had been blowing away from the impact that guys mad in the ground. Allowing me to see the battlefield clearly for the first time since I started this fight. I could see Tomura his bright red eyes looking over my carnage in both anger and amazement.

I would one go far as to say that he was proud by the amount of blood and guts that I caused and I mean that literally. Blood colored the dirt dying it a burnt red as Dabi stood there. His eyes void of any emotion but as he stared at me. I could see madness filling his gaze as a sadistic smile formed on his face.

"If all it took for you to get all-out war for us to beat that little bitch then I would have down that the first day that we nabbed you. To think all we have to do to tap into your villain side was beat up a crazy bitch." I snarled widely as I struggled to keep my emotions in check. "Join us this is your last chance."

I looked at Tomura his cool yet childlike voice ran out to me as he did his best to try and convince me to join him, he had to be out of his mind. "Like hell, I will" Before he could even form a resort I surged through the air. My legs tense and aches but I wasn't going to stop till they were both buried deep in the ground.

Inches from the Tomura's face he threw up some black gooey stuff, his smug smile lit up his face as he saw something in my face. "You are going to be mine, oh and you can keep that stupid bitch." I sliced my hand in the air feeling it explode but he was gone. I look around watching as one at a time they started to leave. No way they weren't all going to get away.

I ran over to ground gripping tightly to the guy with the robot arm, if they thought that they were going to leave then they were going to take me with them. I waited for the black smog to spurned me and him. But all I heard or saw were crickets chirping. Looks like they don't risk taking me back with them. Well, that is to bad for this chump. Back at the school, we go.

 _Present Day_

I leaned my back against the wall, my clothes still drenched in blood and they would have to go in the washer. I watched my classmates and teacher stare at me in a mix of horror and fear as I retold the tale for them. That was when I heard a low throaty moan of pain as I looked up to see that magic guy stirring from his coma of pain.

I pointed a finger at him a causing their attention to shift slightly so that they were looking at him. "You might want to get him a hospital or something I did a pretty good number on him. Anyway, are you going to grant Ko's request." Himiko smiled wide at the pet name I gave her before turning back to my teacher and then someone that walked into the room. A skinny little brat walked in but I remember where I saw him from. He is the detective friend of All Might's.

He looked at my appearance before turning to look at Himiko who seemed to be scared by the attention that he was giving her. If he said no then I would end up doing something stupid and drastic. "Alright sounds good to me." He nodded his head at her "Of course she will need to get that writing before she says anything."

Himik laughs at serious tone but I know how this works, they lie and tell her that they have a deal and then next thing you know she implicating herself and they act like that deal never existed in the first place. The man looked up hurt for a minute before his eyes rested on my murderous appearance. "You don't trust me" I snort a bit as a grunt fell from my lips. "No"

My voice is monotone but deadly as I let my eyes stare daggers into him, "Very well I will come back with it in writing it shouldn't only take a couple of hours." He nodded his head poultry before walking back out of the room. Everyone watched me with a mix of bemusement and rage. I looked over to Kirishima to see a sad expression on his face. I looked down at my feet as guilt filled my heart. Leave it to that guy to make me feel bad for doing in the right thing.

"As for you Katsuki per her request, you will not be penalized for dating a villain and lying about it. But you will stop seeing her if you want to stay in the hero course." All Mights booming voice didn't broker an agreement but that didn't mean that I am going to sit here and take it. I hear Himiko shifting slightly in her bed and as she looked up at me. I could tell that she knew this is going to happen and I could see in her golden eyes that she wanted me to agree.

I sucked in a steady breath as I made eye contact with All Might before turning to look at EH his cold red eyes studying me as I spoke in a final tone of my own. "Fine, then I quite expel me see if I give a shit. I love Himiko more than I love going to this school." My words shocked everyone even Himiko who looks at me with anger frown on her face. "Don't be an idiot Kat." I snarled angrily at her who the hell is she to tell me what to do. "Shut up I will do what a want, don't nag me."

She snarled angrily as her golden eyes widen in outrage, even as she started to sit I could feel her heavy stare at me. "I'm not nagging you, you're not going to ruin your life for me. You are dumping me and it's that simple." I scoffed angrily before I let my hands explode a little bit. "This is my life to ruin and who said you are running anything. You make life worth living not this stupid school so shut up."

She gasped for a moment before making eye contact with me. Her golden eyes shimmering with love while I turned black to look at EH and All Might. Both with their own star stuck expression on their face. "Either let her join the school or kick me out. Choose."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 What Should We Do?

Aizawa POV

I didn't know what to say or do, so I simply sat there frozen in shock, Bakugo is a great many things but one thing that he isn't is selfless. At least not when it comes to his dream of being a hero. It's what he has been working too since he was a child.

To think this one girl can change his mind is more than a little shocking and disorienting, though I guess that it shows his commitment and love for her. But is love really worth throwing your future away?

I looked around the table letting my eyes rest on All Might, his deep blue eyes clouded over his confusion and doubt as he lifted his head to meet my gaze. In his eyes I could see the one silent daunting question, what should we do?

Hell if I know the answer but the school is seriously considering expelling him and he doesn't seem to care. He hasn't left that villain girl's side since two nights ago when he said that, and no matter how much the rest of the class tried to convince him otherwise he refused to change his mind.

I sighed heavily as I turned to look at the principle, his cool black eyes seemed to be calculating something before he looked at all of us. His expression was grim or optimistic it was just blank.

"I did the numbers and the chances of Katsuki Bakugo becoming a villain is extremely low. If anything I'm sure that he would just pick another school to go to, it's not like we are the only school in the country. But we are the only one that really understands his tenacity that could and will get him in trouble with other schools."

He rested his eyes on me and then All Might, his cool gaze taking in both our expression before forming his sentence. "Do you too think that he is really willing to give up his chance at going out our school for a girl, that doesn't seem to have an intention of joining us."

All Might scoffed sadly before speaking in a cool voice, unlike his annoying optimistic voice. "Yes I do, he only left her side to fight the villains and he did quite a damaging blow, the police want to interview him to see if they could get any leads from him and he has corporated. But other than that he has not left her bedside."

His voice cut off in frustration as I took my turn of speak, "He claimed that we have till she is able to walk out of that bed to deiced, or he will willingly quit school. He is already filing transfer application to Shiketsu High School. I'm sure that with his grades and aptitude he will be accepted.

In all honesty, I think that we should allow the girl to go here. She is already telling us everything we wanted to know about the mole and villain organization. Really when you think about it she wants to be a hero. The way that she talks like she is disgusted with what the league has done. Whether it was because she realized she was wrong or if it was because of her love for Bakugo she seems interested in turning a new leaf. I say we let her."

I looked around the room as Snipes snapped up in outrage looking at me with his cold eyes filled with hate and anger for a girl that he barely knows. "Are you out of your mind, that girl could still be working for them. You never know if she can be trusted." I scoffed angrily before leaning back in my seat. "Yeah well if you are threatened by a little girl who can barely move how pathetic are you."

I looked over at his muscle tightened and tense as his arm twitched as he resisted the urge to snap one of his guns out of his holster. "Enough the both of you I have made my decisions…."

I walked silently down the hallway with All Might at my back, he hasn't said a word he just walked next to me. His whole movements seemed machinal and confused like he wasn't the one in control his body. "Are you alright?" He let out a heavy sigh as his body seemed to relax. "Yeah, I'm just glad that in the end, it worked out."

I don't know if I would say that but as I looked at the fast approaching door I could hear yelling coming from the other side. "I can't believe that you are throwing it away for this bitch." I knew the voice it was Denki. His normally carefree tone darned with rage with disgust. "Bakugo doesn't man, it's not worth it, I'm really going to miss you, man."

Kirishima always the peacemaker and he is already resigned to the fact that the school is going to say no. Wow, here I thought that we were holding our disgust at the ultimatum that Katsuki threw at us. "Denki watch your mouth you're not making the situation any better." That ice cold and rational voice were Todoroki. Is the whole class there.

I made it to the white door shifting it open silently to see just the guy standing there, Midoriya stood off to the side staring glumly at his hands as Kirishima stood between a rage-filled Katsuki and a terrified Denki.

"Look, man, she even got turning on your friends." I watch Katsuki scoff before dropping back into his chair. "I don't consider you a friend. Never had never will I don't like you Denki it's that simple now get out."

I watched Himiko's soft features twist into a frown as she noticed my presence, I could even see the sadness in her eyes as she thought about forcing Katsuki to leave school for her. "So what is the verdict." I could hear the fear and trepidation in her voice as she spoke to me. That, of course, forced everyone else to look at me.

Each with varying degrees of their fear, hope, or hatred, but as I let my eyes take over Katsuki his whole body posture seemed relaxed as he looked down at his phone like he didn't even care about the verdict. "She can stay she will join class A."

I watched surprise smile form on Kirishima and Himiko's face as well as I few others but I'm sure that they were for the fact that Bakugo wasn't going to get kicked out. Bakugo, on the other hand, looked uninterested. "I have to go the cops want to talk to me. I'll be back later babe." He pulled her into a gentle kiss before walking out of the room leaving all of us to shell-shocked and confused.

"Ignore him he can be like that sometimes." I look over to Himiko who spoke to me in a polite and respectful voice unlike some of the other kids who speak to me like we are familiars or friend. I just gave her a curt nod before walking out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Move In is Awkward

Himiko POV

I don't like the idea, I mean sure I am kind of excited about starting hero training but leaving my apartment just didn't seem right. My parents left that to me in their will and the fact that I'm leaving it to come to live here with a bunch of strangers made me feel like I am betraying their memory somehow.

I frowned deeply to myself as I felt someone bump pass me as they grumble rude abensency under their breath. I know your first thought would to think that it was Katsuki but he is the only one that didn't seem to be cursed lately.

As I looked up from my thoughts I could see Denki glaring coldly at me, his gold eyes skeptical as his whole body seemed to tense the moment that he noticed me staring at him. I sighed heavily as I felt someone else brush past me. But this person was more gentle and he had a kind smile on his face as he looked down at me.

Kirishima's bright red eyes scanned my face before glaring at Denki, "Dude is nice she is a student here, you could start to act a bit more friendly." Kirishima's voice sounded laid back but I could hear the worry in his voice. I'm sure that he feared Katsuki would show up and start to yell and curse at anyone that had a problem with me being here.

Sure the girl didn't question Katsuki's choice they all thought that it was so romantic that he was willing to give up going to his dream school here for me. So they don't bug me but they also didn't go out of their way o talk to me. Well, Uraraka did but that I different she knew about us for weeks before our relationship was shoved roughly out into the open against our wills I might add.

I sighed heavily as I have a warm smile to Kirishima, "It's whatever, it doesn't really bug me. Thanks again for helping me move my stuff it was very sweet of you to offer." I spoke in the sweetest voice I could before walking to my room on the fifth floor. The same floor as Katsuki.

My muscle aches as I slowly made my way down the blank white hallway, I could hear giggling and laughter coming from the other rooms. There was a part of me that wanted to go in and see what is going on.

But a larger part of me knew that no one other than Katsuki really wanted me here. So I pushed the foolish though out of my mind as I walked into my room. The deep purple walls matched my black bedspread perfectly. Sitting in front of my large feather pillows.

Were bright white dogs with shining black eyes and a cute little tongue flopping out of his mouth. Next to him sat the softest black bear that I ever cuddle with, he had a cute little red ribbon tied around his neck as his bright black eyes reflected the pale sunlight that flooded the room. They were both gifts from Katsuki one he won me the day that bomb went off. The other was from our date at the arcade a couple of weeks ago. Just thinking about his war god smile and light-hearted laughter was enough to put a smile on my face.

But the ache in my tired arms brought me back to the real world as I noticed a brown box that sat firmly in my arms. Right back to unpacking and sleeping next to a whole bunch of girls that hate me. I slowly moved my way over to the desks sitting snugly in the corner. Right, buy the terrorist that gave me a perfect view of the campus grounds.

I collapsed heavily in the plush computer chair that I had brought from home, sliding the box softly on the desk before opening the flaps allowing the smell of old memories and mildew to fill the air as I sat there content for a money. Just letting the smell flood back the memories of when my parents were still alive.

The way that we use to go to the beach every day during the summer, or the way that we would sit under the cherry blossom tree in our old backyard during the spring. What I would give to be able to go to simpler times like that. I know that they would love Katsuki and that is what sucks the most.

I felt my whole body deflate as I dipped my hand deep into the box until it curled would a wooden picture frame. As I pulled my hand back I could feel eyes on me but I ignored them as I placed my black wooden frame firmly on the desk. Sitting in the frame was a picture of me when I was 6 and my parents. My dad's sturdy frame and kind gold eyes shined with happiness as my thin and petite mother stood next to him.

Her golden hair flowing down her back in messy curls. While her kind green slit-like eyes seemed to be miles away but still full of love for me and my father. Then there was me, I had my father eyes and winning smile but my mom's amazing hair and body type. Thank god I don't think that I could have a manly body type and still be as hot as I am.

I felt something warm trailing down my cheek as I felt a someone rush into the room. "Are You okay?" I look up from my picture and my thoughts to see a girl that I had never seen before. Her bright pink skin threw me off but not as much as all the girls that were watching me from my door frame. Jeezy like they have never seen a girl cry before.

I rubbed both of my eyes gently with the back of my palm before turning away from them placing the rest of my picture frames and pray cards of my parent firmly on my desk before rising from my seat. Giving the girl with pink skin and alien type horns a polite smile. "Yes, I'm fine just thinking. Is there something that I can help you with."

I looked at her bright gold almost orange eyes for a minute before turning to see the confusion in her eyes. While a frown formed on her face I could see something else turning in her eyes.

All concern before slipped away as her glare turned hateful. Wonderful what the hell could I have done this time. "What the hell are you all fucking doing here? Are you ok Ko?" I didn't need to see him know that he had rage in his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Katsuki POV

I watched them surrounded her, their posture threatening, it took all I had not to flip out on them. If they don't want her here that is their problem they need to fuck off. I glared angrily for a moment just taking in a few deep breaths. "What the hell are you ll fucking doing here?" I watched them freeze in place like they don't know what ot do.

If they thought that I would let anyone come after my girl while I stand there, then they are all fucking wrong. Sure she can take care of herself but I dont give a damn, I will protect her till she tells me otherwise.

I stalked further into the room just taking in all of their disgusted reactions before crossing the room to see my girls standing there. Her chin jutted out into the air in defiance as she called them down.

But I could see the skin under her eyes were puffy and irritated. Has she been crying? Were they the ones that made her cry? I felt anger crawl into my heart as I resisted the urge to snarl like a wild animal.

I took in a deep breath letting my lung expand as I held it there for a moment, just allowing my mind to settle as angry thoughts swirled in my brains. When I finally focused on the area around me. I could see the fear in their eyes. I didn't really know why till I felt Himiko slap me gently. "Your burning my carpet."

I frowned at her as deep frown lines started to form on my forehead as I looked down at my feet, sure enough, there were bright orange sparks leaving black scorch red marks on her bright pink carpet. I sighed heavily before plopping down on her bed. Tucking my arms firmly under my head as I tried my best to calm down.

I let my eyes close for a moment letting darkness swirl around me as I noticed a large number of heated glares on me. I'm sure that they thought that I would back them up but they were wrong. I would have to talk to Jiro it's so not cool that she is even standing by them. I thought she was my friend too. Guess I am wrong, there is always a first for everything.

I slowly slid open before turning to look at the girls standing in a confused cluster by the door. "Well continue talking, pretend like I'm not there" My eyes norred angrly as I watched them for moment before letting my head loll to the right. Staring blankly out the window just watching other birds drift effortlessly over the trees.

Hey, wait a minute that could be the perfect way to get her out of her slump. I grinned madly before jumping up off the bed. With a new found spring in my step as I glared at the door. Only all the girls seemed to leave I'm sure that they lost their nerve when the noticed that I wasn't going to leave.

"Come on" I gripped Himiko's hand lightly before slamming her terrace door open, as a strong gust of wind blew in as the warm air turned an ice cold gust. Forcing goosebumps on me as I gipped gripped tightly to her waist. I could see the way that her golden eyes widen in shock as her brain started to try to figure out my angel.

It only forces my grin to widen as I felt the air heat up around me as cracking sound filled my ears. Within a second wind pulsed around me as it whipped my hair around and billowing wind filled my ears.

Along with the sound of Himiko's laughter as she stared in amazement, I could see bluebirds flying below us as they chirped happily. Even from her, I could see the joy in her eyes and no matter what people say. I did the right thing I have always wanted to be open about our relationship and now we can


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 He's Different Somehow

Kirishrima POV

I watched as they flew across the sky, his feet setting off small explosion as the air become electrified. A wild yet loving grin is plastered over his face.

Any other time I wouldn't be able to see his face clearly but that huge grin on his face is east to read. I don't think that I have ever seen him this happy.

Usually his emotions were bottled up and we only got to see the angry side if him. I thought that I was like because I saw more then just the angry hero in training.

But now I can see that Himiko makes him better, happier. I can see why she was worth losing thai school over. All things considered she is a really nice girl. I have nothing against her so the moment that I saw how others were treating her I got psised.

Sure she was a villain but as s hero we see supposed to be better than that. We are supposed to see someone and give them the benefit of the doubt. But they all seem to forget that when it comes to her.

I watched as his bright red expulsion started to dull as ye came flying towards me. Koy filled his eyes as I took the chance to look st Himiko. Her soft yet festive golden eyes forced a smile to my face as she turned her loving stare from Katsuki to me.

A wide smile seemed glued to her face as she began to untangle her fingers from Katsuki neck, before making her way over to me. Her posture seemed easy going and joyful. The way that she moved almost made it seem like she was dancing.

I think that she balance Katsuki out, while he was dangerous and instead, she was kind and crazy. They were perfect for each other. "Hey Kirishima I want to say thanks for looking out for my girl I know that Denki can be a dick."

I shifted my gaze to Katsuki when I heard his thankful tone. Even as I looked at him I was surprised. Instead of seeing the reserved mask of indifference. Or a look of absolute loathing at the thought of Denki. I saw a wide grateful smile that forced the skin around his eyes to crinkle.

He tartly looked happy and that force a stupid grin on my face. My heart swelled with joy as Himiko tok her turn to speak. "I have to thank you properly. Kitty Kat tells me you love video games. If fact he told me that you were looking forward to the new mortal kombat game. Which I just so happen to own."

I felt my eyes widen with shock as a small giggle left her lips. A wide smile formed showing off her brilliant white canines. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before I could even say a word she was pushing me up the stairs. I guess she doesn't hear the word no a lot. I'm sure that Katsuki spoiler her but hey I'm the one getting to play a brand new game so I can't complain.

As she slammed her door open I noticed a tv that sat firmly on her dresser with a console sitting right next to it. I stare wordless and Katsuki plopped on the bed without s care in the world.

His usually hard red eyes were soft and caring as he watched her twirl about the room. She looked like she was dancing ballet as she moved from the dresser to me playing the cotnroler firmly in my hands.

My hands instantly curled around the controller as she flipped the tv on. The full hundred of the console modem files the room as she pulled out a black gaming chair. Tapping it lightly as if to say I has to sit in it. Hell I wasn't go it to be told twice.

I drifted quickly to the seat as she plopped down next to Katsuki. Resting her head content on his chest as her golden eyes lit up. "Go head you can take the first few rounds." I nodded my head greedily.


	29. Chapter 28 First Day Of Class

Chapter 28 First Day of Class

Katsuki POV

I waited patiently at the door for as long as I could but this is just pushing me off. I tapped my foot rapidly as I looked over to Kirishima.

His red eyes lit up with amusement like my anger is funny to him. There used to be a time that he. powered in fear but now he seemed seemed more relaxed around me. I'M sure that has something to do with me being less explosive around him.

I shook my head angrily as I felt the last patient chord in my body snapped. "Damit Himiko why is it taking you so long to get dresses." I snarled angrily under my breath as a hear the pitter patter of feet against a hardwood floor.

The sound however is over shadow by the amused girlish giggle that filtered into the air.As I looked up from my foot that seemed to be tapping a mile a minute was Himiko.

Her golden eyes filled with joy as a small coy smile formed on her face. As I left my eyes wander her slender legs long and perfectly tanned stare back at me.

While her busy chest fit snuggly in the deep green blaster and white shirt. Though she purposely didn't button the top button. I got a perfect few of her cleavage and it took all the will power in my body not to drool over her.

"Boys my eyes are up here" I snapped my head up at her commanding but amused voice. Her golden eyes lighting up as this smug energy took over her body. When I shifted my vision to Kirishima I could see the way that his face put up like a christmas tree.

I wanted to growl angrily at hin for even looking st Himiko like that but I had to admit that it's not east to not stare. So instead of getting myself all riled up I smiled gently my Himilo before jerking my head over to the door. "Let's go."

Both nodded their heads firmly as we walked out into the cool winter air. This is gonna make training a lot harder now it's a good thing that we are getting no suits. I signed to myself as I thought about my training.

No one has agreed to train with me when they saw what happens to Deku and then again with those villains. Kirishima did but there is only so much that guy can take. Meaning ther o triangles by myself. Himiko offered but there was. No way that I'm raising a hand to her.

"Hello earth to Kat" I felt Himiko loop her arm in with mine as he leaned into my touch like she was trying to steal my warmth. Even as we walked down the bright hallway I could feel eyes on me as the Class 1A door came into view.

My heart is steady but I couldn't lie I was nervous not because I was afraid but because I knew that if any one of them made Himiko upset I would demolish them. But I pushed that threatening thought out of my brain as I slammed the door in.

I felt my shoulder slump as I noticed all the eyes on me. The most heated one being Denki for some reason he was pisted at me for some reason. Bug every time that he looked at me like that it drove me into a murderous rage. "Hey Himiko you sit here right next to me!"

I could hear pink cheeks excited voice before I could even see her. But I didn't feel the same I didn't want her that far away from me. I turned my head to see pink cheeks smiling wide as she skipped over to us.

She gave me a calming look before grabbing Himiko's hand before gently tugging. But she didn't move she simply turned her head to me her gaze gently and full of love but the words that she spoke shocked me.

"I'll be right back there is you need anything." I had to resist the urge to laugh as I watched her walk to the back of the room. Who would have thought she would be the one to worry about me.

I shook my head sadly before slowly stalking to my seat. It's way to early for all of this shot if they said one thing to her I don't think that I'm going to be able to contain myself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Fight Hard Play Harder

Himik POV

I don't know what to expect so far my so-called roommates have hated my very existence. Other then Kat, Kirishima, and Uraraka I don't think that anyone else is happy that I am here. I mean sure Deku is pleasant and take avidly to me when he needs to. But I'm sure that is just out of the fear of Kat.

Which only worries me even more, even now as I looked around the classroom I am surer that the only reason that I haven't gotten hazed worse than I already had is that of Katsuki. Which would be all well and good if he is being protective but they are only being pleasant because of their fear for him.

I'm sure that them seeing him with a crazed rage in his eyes as he dragged bloody corpse down a hallway didn't help ease their fear or hesitation still I didn't think that they would fear him this much. I took in a heavy breath simply holding it there as I felt my thoughts begin to clear.

I let my eyes wander over the classroom as I felt this tension hang in the air, I'm sure that it was me that is causing all of this tension. Not that it was or is my intention but they just can't seem to accept the fact that I'm here to stay. I'm not even sure if I want to be a hero but it's my way to stay with Kat and I'm not going to waste it.

"Miss Toga would you like to answer the question." A loud screeching voice filled my ears as I looked up to see a loudmouth blond with bright golden eyes. Something about them put me at ease I don't know if it is because of the fact that those are the first set of eyes that didn't look at me with contempt since I enter the classroom but it filled my heart with a glimmer of hope.

That was still I saw the board and watched as a bunch of gibberish stared back at me on the blackboard. The only thing that I really understood was the question mark at the end of the blackboard. Man what subject even is this. "The word itinerant means to move from place to place rapidly or commonly. Any idiot can answer that question."

I let out a sigh of relief when I turned to see Katsuki looking lazily out the window as the birds swooped by and the crips red autumn leaves fluttered passed us. He might be fooling the others but I could see the piercing love in his gaze. Like he knew that I had been looking at him this whole time. "That is correct but lets other have a chance to answer next time Bakugo."

A small grin formed on my face as his reprimanding tone was met with nothing but an indifferent snort. My man the brilliant war god, I would never get over the fact that we could be out in the open. It's about damn time if it wasn't for how this ended up I would have let the truth come out a long time ago.

I drifted further into my seat as I thought back to all the time I wasted hiding my relationship with Katsuki when I hear an ear piercing bell going off. Soon the sound of shuffling feet enters the air as I looked up to see Katsuki frowning down at me. A gentle smile gracing his lips as his cool red eyes ran over me.

An angry light started to shine in his eyes as he gently nodded his head to my chest. "Please button that up I don't like the way that Minota is looking at you. Ex-villain or not he doesn't give a shit he perves out on anybody with a great body and a beautiful face." I didn't know what he meant till I looked down to my chest and noticed one of my button on my white blouse came undone.

Imdetaily my entire face lit up bright red as I noticed that everyone could see my lace gray bra. I felt embarrassment lighting up every inch of my face as I buttoned up my top button before struggling to get on my feet. Only to trip on the metal leg of the chair and falling face first into Katsuki stern chest.

Even as I struggled to regain my balance I felt at ease he wrapped both his arms securely around my thin waist. I took in the sent of his collagen, the woodsy scent filled my nose as the sweet scent of his nitro sweat filled my nose. Both created such amazing smells that worked really well together. "Though I would love to stay like this way with you, for the rest of my life we do have to go get lunch you know."

I laughed lightly before feeling my face heat up even more when I looked over to see Deku looking intently at the both of his. His bright green gaze lit up with something maybe intrigue or something else. Worry or jealousy I really couldn't tell you but I just wanted time with my man. So off to lunch we went.

As we walked down the hallway the heels of my shoes clicked against the cool pavement as my hand darted out through the air till my finger interlaced with Katsuki. Sweaty yet gentle palm matched mine perfectly as his warmth took over my ice cold hand as my heart seemed to flutter.

Just being next to him made me feel welcome and part of something greater even if the people here hated me I had him and that is all I'll ever need. "So I was thinking we get some lunch and sit outside. The cherry blossom tree is blooming for the last time this fall before it starts to get too cold. The cherry blossom turned an amazing shade of purple as you've never seen."

His sweet tone rushed over me like a wave as I looked up to see Katsuki gentle tan features staring straight ahead. His body seemed to relax compared to the classroom but I'm sure that had more to do with no one being around. Other than me the only other person that he was unguarded around was Kirishima. Which makes sense they are best friend no matter how much Katsuki likes to deny it.

"Sound great Kitty Kat" He let out a gruff sigh as two giggling girls who looked to be upperclassmen walked by us. One had bunny ears the other a tiger's tail, interesting they must have animal quirks. "Could you please not call me that in public…"

His whiny voice seemed to get cut off immediately and I couldn't figure out why as I stared lovingly at his face till I looked ahead. Standing in front of a set of white double doors stood a guy with deep cobalt colored hair.

His deep navy blue eyes seemed to darken with hatred as he watched me for a moment. It forces a cold chill to run down my spine as I saw the look of disgust cover his face like a cold mask. His lips curled into a sneer as he spoke in a repulsed voice. "The others may be willing to let this go but I won't. It was villain scum like you that nearly killed my brother. That ripped his chance of being a hero away from him."

He body began to shake from rage and the look of murder and hatred that filled his eyes is enough to make even me scared. I whimper lightly as I let go of Katsuki hand as I began to back up. Till I was hiding behind Katsuki like some quivering child but in the presence of rage and hate like that. There is no way that I could stand up to that not even by a long shot.

"Tell me are you parents proud of the deeds that you have done, I'm sure that they are happy to know that a dumb villain bitch like you managed to weasel your way into the heart of a hero. To get into a school like this that might be able to wipe away the shame you brought upon your bloodline, your family."

A crowd started to be drawn around us as they whisper in shock and aww, some had looks of agreement on their face while another whisper at his cruel words but he didn't look close to stopping.

"Your a truly a poor excuse of a person, how many people have you killed, how many crimes have you committed before screwing the right guy. How many families have you ruin! How many brothers have you slain from your stupid little ideas"

His voice seems to shake with rage at this point and there isn't anything that I could say to tell him that he is wrong. It's not like he wasn't right I did kill people, I ruined people's lives none of that was wrong. But I think the thing that really hurt was the stoic look on Katsuki's face as he didn't say a word in my defense.

I felt my fist ball up his shirt as my shoulder began to shake and a few silent tears fell from my face. "You did or what because me and my girlfriend what to get something to eat. A low life like you should be lucky that I don't kill you myself. I don't give a damn about your vendetta against villains. Or any pain you endured are their hands, it's not Himiko fault that your brother was too weak to beat Stain. Now I will only ask once get out of my way."

Katsuki voice forced my head to raise in time to see a killer look in his red eyes as they began to narrow into two define and menacing slits. Ida, on the other hand, seemed to be frozen in place but that didn't stop Katsuki from dragging both of us forward. I didn't know what to say or do but he simply turned back to me a small loving grin on his face as he pushed his way into the cafeteria. "Told you, babe I got your back, now come on the cherry blossom tree is waiting."

I don't know if it is his confident swagger as we started to walk into the cafeteria with all eyes on us. But I don't shirk from their glare I held my head high as the last remains of my tears dried. Screw them I got my man and I'm not going to play nice with these assholes anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Things Go Wrong Way Too Fast

Katsuki POV

I don't get what their problem is but its pissing me off, sure she was a villain and I looked passed that so why couldn't they. It's not like they were the ones that got kidnapped. They weren't the ones that the villains wanted to kill at the present moment so then what the fuck is their problem the act like all the problems in the world is her fault.

"Kat?" I look up from my thoughts to see cherry blossom petals floating effortlessly in the air. Even now as I sat here looking at the fluttering pink pelts nothing was more beautiful than the girl under my arm. Himiko's bright gold eyes followed me like she was trying to figure out what I am thinking though I doubt that would be possible right about now. I don't even know what I am thinking half the time.

It's mostly angry rants than anything else I don't think any of my thoughts recently have been coherent thought I'm sure that has more to due to with the rage that I have been feeling as of late. One of the best things about being with Himiko is that I can be myself I can be goofy when I want it and not have to worry about what she might think of me.

But now with the school butting in all I feel is rage. Who are they to look down on her it makes me want to scream and then fight from pure rage. Like that glasses freak who was he to even bring up her parents it wasn't right so do you think that I felt bad for what I said? Nope, I didn't.

"Hello, Katsuki Bakugou what the hell! Are you even listening to me?" I looked up as I heard my rage-filled girlfriends voice. What could I have possibly done this time, I let my eyes refocus on her as my angry haze was push to the side. A small smile formed my lips as joy worked its way into my heart replacing the rage in my heart. "What's up, babe?"

Her eyebrows dipped down as a small little pout took over her face, her worried filled every inch of her eyes. She wiggled her way into my lap her ass press firmly on my lap forcing a small groan to form in my throat as she spoke in a small cautious whisper. "Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave the school. They are pretty intent on us staying on campus since the league is after you and me."

Like I gave a damn about what the school said I sighed heavily before turning my attention to the park. There were a few kids playing on the playground as the mothers talk avidly to each other. Effortlessly smiles on their faces like they don't have a care in the world.

Must be nice to never have anything to go wrong in their lives. Slowly I shifted my gaze back to Himiko. I knew that she must have been worried about me. Worried that the villain would strike back twice as hard since I worked their collective ass a couple of weeks ago.

But it's not like they aren't asking for it and if they were really that upset about all of it then they would have just stormed the school like they did last time the fucking idiots. I let my eyes run over Himiko she seemed smaller lately though I'm sure that had more to do with our classmate. She tried to shrink in a seat and pretend like she wants the center of force a little guilt into my heart she wouldn't feel so bad if I didn't force her to join the school.

"Don't go there Katsuki you didn't force me to do anything, I wanted to join the school to be close to you. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about." I laugh sadl6y before meeting her determined golden stare. A fire burned in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long while "How could you possibly know what I'm thinking right now."

She rolled her eyes as she gripped my chin tightly so that I couldn't look away from her, her calculating stare as love filled her eyes. "It's written all over your face, I will adjust and so will the other till then please don't worry about me too much it makes me feel bad."

I laughed sadly at her but that didn't get rid of any of my guilt. "Isn't that cute, I'm so glad that once you left us things worked out for you."

I didn't know the cold voice but by the way that all the love in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by fear told me that he had to be another villain. "The boss has been looking for the both of you, it seems that you did a lot of damage to our efforts when you told them about the mole and all of the bases. I doubt that you will make it out of this alive now, you should have just did what you were told it would have been better off but it's too late time to die."

Before either them could react I threw Himoko up into the tree as she easily caught onto one of the branches as my hands tensed with explosive energy as I got into a fighting wasn't anything special about him. He was really pale with glowing green eyes and deep green hair. He wasn't one of the villains that I have taken out at that farmhouse. But he didn't look all that tough, to begin with. His eyes seemed to narrow as an evil grin took over his face.

"The boss told me that I had it bring you back alive apply that power you display was enough to show him that he still want you in our merry little gang of misfits. But if I bring you back damage he won't be very happy so why don't you just come quietly and I will make Togas death fast."

I scoffed before disapperaring from his line of sight before he could have react I kicked his chin setting off a small explosion propelling him upwards in the air. Fuck this shit I will fuck him up like I did the rest of those losers.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Where Are They

Kirishima POV

I looked around the room but all I got were nervous whisperer. There weren't any angry bellows. I figured that after way had happened during lunch he would be livid. But the silence made ne feel nervous.

But I sat in my chair sinking a little further till I noticed that Toga her golden head of hair was nowhere to be found and I'm getting worried. But it's not like I can do anything about it. I watched the others come walking in the last three were Deku his bright green hair and eye seemed a little brighter and his body seemed tense and aggravated.

He rushed to me his eyes lit up with rage as he scanned my face for a moment before his face curled into a sneer. "What is wrong with Kaachan!!" His voice filled with rage and confusion. I didn't know what he was talking about until a sullen Iida walked into the room.

His usually sparkling blue eyes turned a cold cobalt as his eyebrows slipped down in concentration. I looked around for a moment until Uraraka walked in and she did something that I didn't think she would ever do. She defend Bakugou her brown eyes lit up with fiery determination.

"Lay off of him Bakugou was only defending Himiko who Iida was being a total monster to." Deku looked away from me confusion filled his angry mask as he shifted his gaze to Iida. But Iida didn't look up from his feet he just kept that same sullen depressed look as he moved into his desk.

With a great deal of shock Deku ran off leaving me alone with a fired up Uraraka her rage palpable. But soon she calmed and her brown eyes began to soften. "Where is he, I haven't seen him since lunch." I shrugged my shoulder the hell if I knew maybe he was skipping.

I went to speak only for Awiaza to come rushing into the room his eyes wild and mad as he spoke in a rushed tone. "There is a villain situation going on in a park down the street. Two of our own students are involved as of right now I'm must go class is dismissed."

My heart raced in my ears as cold dread filled my heart. Bakugou and Toga both aren't here. They could have left together they could have been in that park. My whole body felt like led with that one thought. Before I could even think about it I rushed out of the room please let them be alright.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Terror and Destruction

Kirishima POV

Even as he said it I couldn't believe it there is no way that Katsuki would be that stupid, I mean he knew better. Just because he took few villains by surprise and just managed to kick there ass didn't mean that he thought that he could take the whole world on could he? My heart began to thunder in my chest as alarm started to go off.

Ear piercing wailing filled the air as the windows and doors shut down kinda like they were blast doors. Since the whole thing with Bakugo getting kidnap and the school turning into a dorm school new security measures were added. Thick steel blocked the door cutting us off from the world as bullet and quirk proof glass fell down on top of the window.

Was there someone breaking into the school, it was almost impossible to think as confused screams and worried whimpers filled the air. All accompanied by the screeching sound of the news alarm. I'm hoping that at any moment this would end I couldn't stand here. Not when for the 3rd time a villain was attacking my best bud and here I am standing doing nothing.

After the first attack, it took weeks before I could look at myself in the mirror a real man doesn't watch his friend get to attack and do nothing. I looked around the room but many students were running around in a panic. Their hands clutched to their ear as they tried to block out the sound.

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT IT IS BAKUGOU DO YOU" Uraraka yelled over the blaring sounds and confused chaos. Her brown eyes filled with worry and concern as her brow began to furrow together. Her eyes scanning my face expectantly like I should know the answer but I knew what she was thinking and I hated to say it but she is most likely right.

But as I went to form a word my voice was caught off by silence, the alarm stopped and a voice filled the air. The intercom vibrated as the principal yelled into the microphone. "Do to the attack the school is on lockdown we don't want any more student endangered."

No, they couldn't do this they were abandoning him again what the hell. I looked around the room Deku's eyes were filled with worried, Denki slid further into his seat like he didn't give a damn as long as he was safe.

But as I looked around all I could think of is Bakugou so before I could think about my actions I yanked my phone out of my pocket. Simply staring at the black blank screen for a moment. Taking in the sight of it before double tapping my screen to let it come to light. I hope that there might be a message from Bakugou saying that he got locked out of the class and he was simply running late.

But no such luck the only thing that read back at me was a pic of me, Sero, Mina, and Bakugou after he won the second round. Beaming smiles on all of our face but Bakugou. He hated the fact that we lost to Todoroki. But the rest of us didn't mind, as I wiped the phone open a clicked on a link that was in my social media. As I did a live record appeared on the screen as the sound of screaming and explosion filled the air.

All eyes fell on me as they started to grow around to see what was going on, I myself could believe it. Therein HD stood Bakugou, his ash blonde hair sizzling a little bit as his feet let off a massive china explosion that ended with the air being filled with smoke. "As you can see the villains are once again after Katsuki the winner of the 1 years sports festival. But who is the girl next to him?"

Next to Katsuki standing tall was Himiko her blonde hair covered in soot and grime as her face darkened with a grim yet crazed smile. It practically mirrors the battle-hungry grin on Bakugou face as the two of them fought perfectly in sync. Himiko threw a slim metal dagger outward and she dodges and ducked the bright glowing green blades that came flying at her. o

There was this guy there, must have been the villain, his skin was icey pale with bright neon green eyes and air, and it almost looks like he had little canine teeth as well. In both of his hand was a katana glowing a bright green. As he slices through the air Katsuki dodge cautiously. Propelling himself in the air as Himiko hung onto his next. Both their lips moving rapidly as the spike.

But I couldn't hear a thing probably because the helicopter is too far away from them. But the anger and violent hunger held firm in their eyes. Red and gold orbs focused on the target below them. Neither one of them shows an ounce of fear if anything they look more alive then they have in weeks.

Even as I watch them I found it hard to believe that not only did they break the rules and leave campus but they got into a fight with villains and they are totally kicking ass right now. What the hell am I even looking at right now? I looked up to see EH looking at me rage filled his eyes as he stormed over to me yanking my phone out of my hand. He lifted it high in the sky so that everyone could see it before shutting it off.

His body posture became rigid and rage-filled as he stormed over to me slamming my phone on the table. Thankful it didn't break or else I would have been pisted, but I don't think that was his intention.

As his eyes scanned the room he spoke in a cold unforgiving voice "Rules exist for a reason and when people ignore those rule they end up putting people and themselves in danger. Learn from Bakugou's mistake he will be expelled for this they both will and you better learn that real quick or you will be out of here as well.


End file.
